


Ariana Singer, no Winchester,

by languageismymistress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Fluff, Its Supernatural, bromances, what do you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 25,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlets on the life of Ariana Singer, because she refuses to be a Winchester since she is more badass then that, she is a Singer</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'll watch over you

Tapping at the makeshift lunge to bed that had become his own at Bobbys, Dean waited for Bobby and his dad to return from their hunt, hoping that Sammy was still upstairs asleep and not reading or workings. Leaning his head against the window, he gripped the gun in his hand at the sounds of shuffling and cars from outside, knowing it was probably the older hunters, he still moved over to the back door, gun in hand. Peeping outside the window, he cocked his head at the figure that was being carried in Bobby,s arms, knowing that is obviously wasn’t his dad who was trailing behind Bobby, Dean knew that the hunt wasn’t the usual as they first thought. Unlocking the door, he stepped aside, allowing Bobby and the little girl in his arms through the door, nodding at his father’s arrival as he entered and close the door behind him. Moving into the living room, Dean cocked his head to the side, staring at the little girl who was currently curled up on his bed, shaking and sobbing to no one. Ignoring what both Bobby and his father were discussing, Dean moved over to the makeshift bed, kneeling down so that his head and the little girls were equal, lifting his hand, he brushed some of her hair out of her eyes, flinching at the slight yelp from her and the shock awareness from her pale blue eyes. 

“Shush, its okay, you’re safe now,” He tried to calm her. 

Shaking her head, she buried herself into Dean’s pillow, her body shaking with tears that were pouring down her face. Standing up, Dean sat down besides her, pulling her shaking body into his lap, calming her down just like he had with Sam when he got nightmares. Humming a tune that his dad would sing to himself occasionally, he smiled at the slowing of her shaking and her breathing evening out, the gripped she had on his shirt increasing as if scared to be alone.

“Shush, its okay little girl, nothing is going to hurt you, you’re safe,” He smiled down at her.

“Safe?” She looked up at him.

“Yup, nothing is ever going to harm you, not while I’m here, so do you have a name or should I just keep calling you little girl?” He poked at her sides, gaining a laugh in return.

“Ri,” She muffled into his shirt.

“What was that kiddo?” He pulled her up, wrapping his arms around her waist, resting her head against his shoulder.

“Ari-ana,” Her grip loosening on his shirt, not letting go completely. 

“Ari is a very cool name, what about a middle name? or a last name?” 

“Chester, butidon’twanttobeone,” She rushed out, clinging to his shirt.

“That’s okay, how about we make you a Singer, see that man there, he’s one as well and they are almost the coolest people out there,” He smiled down at her, pointing to Bobby to nodded and waved in return.

“Zinger,” She nodded as to approving of the last name.

“Now all we have to do is give you a middle name, yeah?” He readjusted her, sitting her cross legged in his lap. 

He looked down at her grip on his shirt, her hand tugging on the fabric just below the words on his old and ripped Zeppelin shirt. Laughing at the amount of concentration on her face, staring at the word, Dean poked at her sides, laughing at her pout and death stare he gained in return. 

“You like my shirt? Do you know who they are?” He lowered his head to be level with hers.

“Zeppen?” She tilted her head. 

“Yeah, Zeppelin, they are my favourite band,” He laughed at her trying to pronounce the words on his shirt.   
“Isical Grrfiti,” She stared at the shirt, pronouncing each word carefully.

“Close, Ph-ysi-cal Gra-ff-i-t-i,” He laughed at her mouthing along to the words he just said. 

“Physic-all Grrffiti,” She grinned up at him.

“Close enough, how about Zeppelin as a middle name? Ariana Zeppelin Singer, I think it sounds awesome,” He ran his hand through her hair, moving the pair of them into a lying position.

He felt her head nod against his chest, he pulled her up so her head was on the pillow, signaling to Bobby and his dad to go to sleep. Mouthing thank you to Bobby who pulled the blanket over the pair, Dean promised himself that he would never let her get that scared again.

“Go to sleep Ari, I’m watching over you,”


	2. Hey Jude

Dean. Watching Dean come into her room, she frowned at the sad smile that was on his face, tilting her head at him, silently questioning him. Shaking his head at her, she smiled brightly at him, hoping that some of her happiness will transfer to him. Sitting down on the bed next to her, Dean pulled out a small torn photo from his pocket, handing it over to her. Taking the photograph into her hand, she stared at the woman and child smiling in it. Looking up at Dean, he had a small glaze over his eyes, worried about him, she crawled into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“Stop being sad, its makes me sad and you pinky pwomised at would ever ‘appen again,” She sat down in his lap, glaring at him until he smiled. 

“Alright baby girl, whatever you say,” He smiled at her, laughing at her pout.

“’M not a baby,” She crossed her arms.

“Of course you’re not, how old are you? Six?” He grinned.

“Ix and a alf,” She smiled, all her teeth showing. 

“Almost an adult, you ready for today’s lesson?” He pulled her off his lap, sitting her across from him as he sat cross legged on the bed. 

“Always,” She giggled.

“Okay, you see that woman in the photo there, that’s my mum, she died a while ago when I was a kid, but there are some things that I remember her teaching me, such as music and rhythm as a way of speaking. Now, this song that we’re going to learn is really close to me, as close as Sammy, you, Bobby and my dad,” He laughed at the widen eyes and little gasp that came from her mouth. 

“as pwecious as baby?” She stared up at him.  
“Even more,” He whispered to her.

“Now, you listening, this song is called ‘Hey Jude’ my, um, my mum use to sing it to me whenever I was scared or sick, it always managed, still does, to calm me down.” He sniffed, shaking his head. 

“Kinda like my special song you sing to me?” She kneeled up, brushing her hand over his face to wipe away his tears.

“Exactly like that song,” He kissed the palm of her hand, her face screwing up at the boy cooties that were now on it. Wiping her hand on Dean’s jeans, she glared up at him after he started to laugh at her actions.

“I don’t want your cooties,” She death stared him.

“Jeez, thanks Ari,” He laughed, stopping after she punched him in the shin.

“It’s not funny,” He put her hands up at her as if surrendering. 

“Okay, okay, it’s not funny, now, this song is really good for learning how to pronounce words properly cause of its tempo,” She looked up at him, nodding for him to continue. 

“Okay, now here are the lyrics for you to read off, Sammy thinks it’s a good idea for you to be able to read aloud as you go, something about the brain activity and functions and all that geeky crap he goes on about,” He smiled at her laughter. 

“Okay, gots it,” She swayed along to the tune that he started to hum out. 

“Hey Jude, don’t make it bad,   
Take a sad song and make it better,   
Remember to let her into your heart,   
Then you can start to make it better,”   
“Good going kiddo, ready for the next verse,” He ruffled her hair, smiling at her nod and grin.

“Hey Jude don’t be afraid,   
You were made to go out and get her,   
The minute you let her under your skin,   
Then you can begin to make it better,”

Hearing the sniffing coming from Dean, she jumped up from the bed, moving to sit in his lap, wiping away the tears that were falling down his cheeks. 

“I’m fine kiddo, really,” His voice breaking towards the end. 

“You sure?” She tilted her head.

“Yeah, come on, lets continue yeah,” He poked her sides, gaining a giggle and pout in return. 

“Anytime you feel the pain,   
Hey Jude refrain don’t carry the world upon your shoulder,  
For well you know that it’s the fool who plays it cool,   
By making his world a little colder,”

Yawning through the last lyric, Dean pulled Ari towards him, moving the pair of them onto her bed, pulling the blanket over her. Turning over, Ari shuffled closer to Dean, her hand gripping his shirt, still afraid of being left alone and unwanted. Smiling at the chuckle from Dean, Ari slowly lulled herself into a deep sleep, through the beat of Deans heart and the melody of his words.

“Then you can start to make it better,”


	3. They are just shadows

Curling herself underneath the small table that the boys had built her in her room, Ari screamed at the crash of thunder that rippled through her room. The lightning casting frightening shadows upon the walls, her imagination letting them replay out the memories of the fire. Curling further into herself, she jolted at the figure that was in her room, screaming at the sudden appearance of Dean crawling under the table to join her. Moving to lay down behind her, he pulled the shaking girl close to his chest, humming into her ear, trying to calm her down from the storm outside. 

“Shush Ari, its just a storm, nothing out there can hurt you, its okay,” He ran his hand through her hair, turning her to face him.

“Shadows,” She muffled into his shirt.

“Are just shadows, they can’t hurt you, they are nothing but figures on a wall,” He smile down at her, wiping the tears from her eyes. 

“No hurt?” She stared up at him, her eyes widening.

“No hurt ever,” He kissed her forehead.

“The loud banging scared me, it reminded me of, of…” She started to sob into his chest, shaking her head to try and get rid of the images from the night her parents died from her head. 

“Shhh, it’s okay, I’ve got you little girl, as long as I’m here, no harm will ever come towards you again, and just in case I’m not here, this teddy bear here will protect you,” He pulled the small teddy bear in between them, laughing at the pout and tilt of her head.

“How can a teddy protect me? He is nothin’ but fuff,” She stared at the bear, confused about how furry material and cotton insides would protect her from her dreams and the reality outside her house. 

“Oi, don’t insult the bear, you might hurt his feelings,” He poked at her sides.

“Bears don’t have fewlings Dean,” She raised her eyebrow at him, her sass for a 6 year old could match that of a 14 year old Sam. 

“Well this one is different, and he does, his name is Dean and he is here to help you sleep better at night, whenever you get scared, just hug him and he will keep that bad dreams at bay, alright kiddo?” He smiled at her nodding, moving to stand up and stretch from being under the desk. 

Grabbing the teddy bear in front of her, she laughed when Dean tickled her sides, tilting her head as he moved about her room, grabbing various items along the way. Watching him move back towards her, she stared up at him as he moved two chairs in front of her before heading out of the room. Gripping the teddy bear, Dean, closer, she sighed as he came back into the room with his blanket and extra pillow in hand. Tying the blankets to the two chairs and pulling it over the top of the table, he moved the other blanket and pillows underneath, lying back down and chucking an arm over her waist. Resting both their heads on the pillow, Dean turned Ari once more, moving her back against his chest, humming ‘As Time Goes By,’ into her ear. Sighing, she rubbed her hand over her eyes, moving tedDean, as she dubbed him, against her chest, pulling Deans arm over both hers and the teddy bear.

“Don’t worry little girl, I will always look over you,”


	4. Where's Sammy?

Bouncing on the couch, Ari sat impatiently waiting for the sound of the impala driving up the dirt drive way to her house. Smiling at the purr of baby, she rushed over to the backdoor to unlock it and let her Winchester boys in. Her dad and Rufus were currently on a hunt and she had been promised that Dean and Sam would come and baby-sit her while they were away. Opening the door, she was confused by the lack of Sam following behind Dean. Moving aside to let him in, she closed the door and trailed behind him into the living room sitting next to him on the makeshift lounge bed. Tilting her head at the sleepless expression on Dean’s face, she jumped off the lounge and moved over to the cabinet under the small tv. Grabbing out their favourite movies, a secret of Deans, she shuffled over in front of him, moving the VHS’s into his lap. Smiling down at her, he grabbed the first one from his lap, moving the others aside, and went over and put it into the player, turning the tv on and pressing play. Heading into the kitchen, he chucked popcorn into the microwave and the licorice that he knew Ari made her dad buy for him. Grabbing their food and to juices from the fridge, he headed back into the living room, sitting next to Ari, passing her a juice and putting the food between them. Swaying and humming along to the sassy muses on the screen, she looked over towards Dean, frowning at the slight tear that was threatening to fall down his cheek. 

“What’s wrong Dean? Where’s Sam?” She shuffled over to him.

“Sammys, ah, gone away for a couple of years, he left to go to college,” He turned to smile at her.

“Whats college?” She tilted her head.

“College is where students go after school, its for really smart people and Sammy got accepted on his own ability to on of the best schools in the country,” His eyes glimmered.

“Well he is the smartest out of the three of us so it would make sense for him to go to college then, what about hunting and the whole fam business your dad is so adamant about?” She grabbed the remote, pausing the film, she really didn’t want to miss Hades sassing Zeus off. 

“Me and dad are just fine on our own, we don’t need him,” He stared at the paused screen.

“Don’t need him or don’t want him?” She raised her eyebrow.

“It doesn’t matter little girl, just drop it,” He turned to look at her.

“Right, no chick flick moments, just manly stuff like watching Disney with your kid sister, very masculine,” She laughed to herself, turning back towards the screen and pressing play.

Staring back at Dean after he lightly punched her shoulder, she laughed at the pout on his face as he drank from his juice popper. Raising her hands at his raised eyebrow, she looked back at the screen, mouthing along to Hades song about the underworld. 

“And that’s the gospel truUUUuuuuuuuuth” 

She shook her head at Deans singing, mouthing along to Pains words as Dean jumped in as Panic, hopefully forgetting about Sam and his ‘nonconerns’ about him being away from him and John, idiot.


	5. I should have stayed longer

to spend it with Jess and no Winchesters. Yawning as she sat on the stairs at the bottom of Stanford college flats, she waited for Dean to come back and drop Sam off and pick her up. When she knew that Dean was heading out after John and swinging by here to get Sammy to help, she pleaded with her dad to let her tag along, promising not to go on the actual hunt but to stay and hang with Jess. Humming along to the Zeppelin playing in her head, she turned to face the sound of the impala coming from down the street, she may not have been able to see it, but she really did know that sound from anywhere. Standing up and stretching from her seat, she smiled and waved at Sam jumping out of the impala, leaving to door open for her to jump in. Walking over, she hugged Sam goodbye, frowning at the hand ruffling her hair. Laughing at her pout, he received a punch to his arm, pretending that it hurt, giving her another hug bye and promise to see her again. Jumping in the impala and closing the door behind her, she grinned at Dean, aiming to bite the hand that tried to ruffle her hair, stupid Winchesters. 

“Hey Sam,” Dean leant in front of her.

“Yeah,” He turned, crouching down to see both their faces.

“We made one hell of a team back there,” He grinned at him.

“Yeah, we did,” He waved at both of them, poking his tongue out at Ari.

Putting the car into drive, Ari yawned again, the lack of sleep from the weekend catching up on her. 

“So, how was the weekend with Jess?” He looked over at her.

“It was good, Jess is really awesome, so out of Sam’s league, but she really likes him, I think they are going to get married,” She sighed, trying to keep her yawns at bay.

“Yeah, that’s, that’s good for him,” He stared straight, his grip tightening around the wheel.

“Dean, what’s wrong?” She stared at the wheel.

“Nothing little girl, you tired, why don’t you go sleep, I know you love using my leg as a pillow anyway,” He looked over at her.

“Kay,” She leant down, resting her head against Deans leg, smiling and humming along to the Metallica song that he was humming out. 

“What the hell is going on?” She started to sit up, confused by the fact that they were heading straight back to Stanford.

“Nothing, don’t worry, just go back to sleep Ari, please, for me,” His voice was laced with concern and worry.

“Okay,” She whispered out, sighing at the hand that was running through her hair. 

Listening to Dean hum along to the song playing around her, she felt the car come to a stop, Dean carefully lifting her head and telling her to stay still and not to move or open her eyes. Doing what he said, she became aware of her surroundings, her minimal hunting training coming into practice. Listening to the music that Dean played for her, she sat up at the sound of sirens blaring past her. Looking out the window of the impala, her breath got caught in her throat at the sight of flames flicking through the window of on of the flats of the college block. Staring at the fire, she jumped at the sound of the boot slamming closed. Turning around in her seat at the back door opening, she jumped over the front seat, climbing into the back with Sam, wrapping her arms around him. 

“M sorry Moosey, if I had just stayed with her, just that little bit longer, maybe...” Her words cut from the sob in her chest.

“Shush, its okay baby girl, you didn’t know, it’s not your fault, shush, go to sleep, we’re going to be okay,” He smiled down at her, readjusting her so that her head was on his leg, Dean’s jackets covering her as a safety blanket from the world. 

“You okay there Sammy,” Dean looked in the rear view mirror at his family.

“Yeah, I will be, I will be,” He sighed, running his hand through Ari’s hair. 

“Alright, hey kid? You right to stick with us for a little bit, we just got to head to some place called blackwater ridge,” He turned to look down at her.

“Maybe we should stick around here for a little bit, see if we can find anything,” She stared up at Sam, trying to see his reaction.

“Sounds good kid,” Dean smiled at both of them through the mirror, Ari smiled back, closing her eyes and praying that fiery flicks would hit her dreams.


	6. Why can't you hear me?

Stretching her legs and back, Ari rolled her neck, rearranging herself in the plastic hospital seat next to Dean’s bed. Running a hand over her face, she looked up at the ceiling, as if the roof would force the tears in her eyes to stop from rolling down her cheeks. Crossing her arms on the table, she closed her eyes, shaking her head, running away from whatever was flashing against it. Jumping at the sound of metal scrapping along the ground, she looked up to see a cold bottle of water next to a large cup of coffee. Taking the water, she gulped down a quarter of the bottle, sighing at at least something in her system. Turning to face John, she nodded thanks before turning back to face Dean. Sliding over closer, she gripped Deans hand in hers, leaning her forehead against it, as if praying to anyone listening. 

“Ariana, I need you to understand something,” John coughed at the silence in the room.

“And whats that? That the fact that you were so hung up on catching Marys killer, you didn’t care who got caught in the crossfire? The fact that after 22 years of this demon hunt, you are still no where near closer and still the pathetic father that you were back then? Just instead of screwing up only one of your children, you managed to drag Sam back into this and ruin his life as well, which, which on of this things must I try to understand?” Her grip tightening on Dean’s hand, her breaths evening out. 

“I understand that you are upset and pissed at me and I deserve it, all of it and you are right, I dragged those boys into this and look where it got me, no where close and almost one son less, but you don’t know what…” His words cut by a harsh raw laugh from her.

“What? I don’t know what its like to know lose and pain? I may have hated my parents but no one deserves to live and die like that. I remember every single detail from that night, I remember their screams, my screams and the sly, sarcastic smirk that was plastered on that things face when It was shredding my parents apart. No only that, but I remember having to cook and clean every dam night because those sons of bitches were never home, they were always, always, out gambling, drinking and pretending they never had a child. No child should have to suffer that, at the time I never understood but now, I have to live with those memories every damn day of my life. Luckily I have two boys who have sworn to protect me from that all, to look after me when times are rough and to never let me go back to the shell that I started out as. Now thanks to you, I may lose one of them and there is nothing I can do about it. Dean would kill me if I dealed and, and I’m running out of any other options. So don’t you dare tell me that I don’t know what its like to lose something, I know pain and agony, I may have repressed that stuff like the good little soldier you molded Dean into, but its still there,” She huffed out, glaring at John. 

“I didn’t know, I’m sorry, really, Ariana,” He moved over towards her, retreating at the sight of her glare. 

“No one knows, I refuse to talk about it and now I guess I may never be able to talk to Dean about, so really, thank you sincerely,” Her sarcasm she learnt from Sam rolling off her tongue. 

“If there was anything I could…” He was cut off by her suddenly standing up to face him.

“You really want to help, then fix this. This is your fault, fix it, I don’t care how but do something, you and I both know if that was you those boys would be making as many deals as they could, researching anything and everything to save you, especially Dean. So do the right thing and be a decent father for once, go and save your boys ass,” She chocked up, tears rolling down her face. 

Standing up, John took a few steps forward, wrapping his arms around Ari, rubbing his arms up and down her back, trying to sooth her. Humming the tune that Dean first sung to her, John kissed her forehead, taking every word that she said as if truth.

Trying to yell at them, all Dean could do was watch as his family broke around his bed, wanting nothing but to tell them that everything was fine, they were going to get through this, they always do.


	7. Cause you're my role model

Heading out to the backyard, Ari made a beeline for the sound of crashing and smashing coming from the impala being hit with something. Moving around the junk cars that had been left over the years by customers who didn’t want them, she sighed at the over worked figure hitting the broken metal frame of a once beautiful car with a crowbar. Heading over to stand behind Dean, she watched as he took all of his pain and anger out on his dads, well his now, car. Not sure of how to approach him, she tried coughing, trying not to startle Dean or making him injure himself. Sighing at the lack of response from him, she yelled his name, twice, before jumping at his reply.

“WHAT!?!” Dean turned around, immediately dropping the crowbar.

“I-ah- just wanted to bring you a ham and cheese sandwich, I made it myself for you,” She looked at the ground, scuffing her shoe against the lumps of dirt below her.

“Ari… Thank you, im sorry, I just,” He shook his head.

“Lost it, yeah I know, Dean its okay, you just lost your dad, you are allowed to be angry with the world, me included,” She smiled at him.

“Its not fair on you kiddo, you didn’t do anything, plus, I haven’t seen you that scared since the first night I saw you,” He moved to sit down, leaning against the back of the impala, gesturing for Ari to join him. 

Moving down to sit next to him, she placed the two water bottles she had also brought out in front of them before shuffling closer over to Dean.

“I promised myself that night that you would be that scared again and I broke it, just like I break everything I touch,” Dean grabbed one of the bottle, gulping half of it down in one hit.

“I wasn’t scared, just surprised, I haven’t heard you yell like that before,” She looked up at him.

“Cause I avoid yelling like that around you, you’re my kid sister, we are all you got so we’ve gotta to look out for you more then anyone, especially me, no matter what, if I’m around nothing bad will ever happen to you baby girl, and trust me, neither heaven or hell will ever keep me from protecting you,” He chucked an arm around her, pulling her into his lap. 

“Dean, I’m tough, I can handle it,” She smiled.

“I know you can kid, it’s just, when it was Sam, dad and I, I would try and buffer any tension between them two. Dad is, was, really tough on him and it wasn’t the kids fault, he just didn’t want this life, and I get that, but with you, you were forced into this, that’s something that I don’t wish on anyone. Luckily for us, you were so relieved to have a family that you have just taken everything in your stride, I’m proud of you kid, really,” He gave his favourite girls waist a squeeze.

“Its cause I have the best idol in the world, you,” She mumbled against his shoulder. 

“Ari, I’m not a good role model for you, you should try to look up to Sammy or your dad, but not some high school drop out, all I’m good for is hunting things, saving people and fucking up everything else. I guess I’m a lot like my dad then I first thought. I always tried to be like my old man, I drove his car, dress like him, listen to his music but was never quiet exactly whatever it was that he wanted me to be. Its kind of funny, only after his death can I finally realize what I was becoming and who I have become. I’m broken kid, I’m, I’m not someone worth looking up too,” He smiled sadly down at her. 

“You’re wrong Dean, you want to know why? Cause you have heart, you care for Sammy and care for me and for pops. You are so much more then your dad Dean, you saved me from the demon that had possessed me, you trained me because I asked you to, you stayed with me every night after that night because I was scared of being alone and sleeping. Instead of giving me a shotgun because I was scared of the dark, you gave me a teddy bear that was dressed like you and told me that nothing scares monsters more then teddy bears. Hell, you gave me my middle name, that’s part of me, that’s part of who I have become and that’s thanks to you Dean. So don’t you dare say that you are nothing, you are more then everything to me, to Sam and to dad. You are so much more then your father, you are better then him Dean, you actually care.” She wrapped her hands around his waist, buying her head between his neck and shoulder. 

“Ari, shush, its okay, I’m here, I’m not going to leave, I-ah didn’t know kiddo, sorry, but hey, look at me, you and me, plus your old man and Sammy, its us against the world, yeah? Don’t worry, what’s the worst that can happen, all hell breaks loose?” He poked at her sides, trying to make her laugh, then proceeded to laugh at the pout on her lips.

“Don’t tickle me!” She crossed her arms, frowning at him trying to pretend to be annoyed at him. 

“Why not?” He smirked at her.

“Cause, its mean,” She pouted.

“Well then…” He managed to tickle her sides for a few seconds before she jumped up, running around the old junkyard, dodging in and out of the cars, hiding from Dean. 

“Right, bring it kid,” Dean followed after her, laughing at the natural hunting nature that came from her. Smiling at the kid in his eyesight, he laughed at the joy that was coming through, the thrill of being a kid for once.


	8. i can't

Lounging on Adams bed, Ari rolled over to face him, laughing at the blush on his cheeks after she stretched out. Leaning down to grab on of the multiple books that covered his floor, she smiled at the worn out cover of some Greek mythology book that was almost falling apart. Flipping through the pages, she started to read the tale of Eros and Psyche, a story she knew off by heart. Smiling to herself, she quickly became hooked in the book, sighing to herself at the romantic natures of Eros, not that she would ever want that. Turning over the next page, she pouted as the book got taken away from her hands and replaced with Adam flopping down onto the bed next to her. Turning to face him, she laughed at the almost crying expression on his face. 

“I’m glad my pain and suffering amuses you,” He tried to glare at her.

“Well, it’s got to amuse someone,” She laughed, almost rolling off the edge of his single bed. 

Wrapping his arm around her waist to stop her from falling, Adam pulled her flush against his chest, his breathing coming out in uneven puffs. Widening her eyes at the lack of air between them, she bit her lip to stop her from saying something stupid, or doing something even worse, like kissing him. Staring at his lips, she saw him leaning slightly in closer, feeling his breath on her lips.

“This is a bad idea,” She whispered.

“Or a really good one,” He winked, leaning in to brush his lips over hers.

Sighing at the pressure, or lack of, she leant forward, ignoring the voice in her head, moving her lips in tangent with his. Rolling over on top of him, her hair fell around them, acting as a curtain to give them privacy. Moving her hands to his neck, she moaned at the circles being rubbed against her bare waist. Feeling the bed against her back as Adam rolled them over, straddling her waist and leaning his forehead against hers. 

“Ariana, I…” He sighed at his mum’s voice calling from downstairs, needing his help with the groceries. 

Leaning down to peck her lips, he jumped off the bed and headed out the room. Smiling despite head yelling at her and her heart thumping, she jumped at the vibration in her pocket. Laughing at no one, she grabbed her phone, scanning over the message before rereading it and staring at the screen. 

Sammy’s gone and I’m gonna get him back, I’m sorry kiddo, love you, talk to you soon…hopefully

Unable to get air into her lungs, she ran around Adams room, grabbing any and all of her belongings and shoving them into her bag. Jumping about the room, trying to shove her shoe on, she missed Adam walking back into the room, laughing at her appearance. 

“You all good there Ari, you look like your about to run, hope I wasn’t that bad of a kisser,” He stared at her, and then the bag on his bed. 

“I have to go,” She went over to his bed, grabbing her bag and headed towards the door. 

“Wait, what?” He blocked the door way.

“I can’t do this, I’m sorry,” She pushed past him and headed straight down the stairs, yelling goodbye to Kate before heading out the door and towards her dads old truck. 

Chucking her stuff into the back, she started the ute, chucking it into reverse and then drive, knowing Dean would probably curse at her for not waiting for the engine to warm up. Putting on the cassette tape that was sticking half way out of the car, she laughed harshly as the lyrics poured through her car, giving her the only company on the drive back to save Dean.

“I play for keeps, cause I might not back it back,”


	9. What did you do?

Speeding into the junkyard, she pulled up along side the impala. Switching her engine off and slamming her dads ute door closed, she rushed up the stairs and into the kitchen. Heart thumping and breathing coming out in uneven puffs, she leant against the doorframe in the living room, staring at a very much alive Dean and Sam Winchester, plus her dad. Looking over to her dad, she tilted her head at his head shaking at her, gritting her teeth together, she took in a breath, trying to form an articulate way of yelling at Dean.

“What did you do?” Her voice strained. 

“Ari…” Dean turned to stare at her.

“No, what did you do?” She flicked her attention over to Sam who was leaning back in his seat, his eyes red from hopefully not crying.

“I had to Ari, you know that, just like you know I would have done the same thing if it was you and vise versa,” He stood up, walking over towards her.

“Then why the hell are you still here and alive?” She put her arms up in front of her, keeping distance between them.

“They gave me a year,” He smiled softly at her.

“A year...” She voice chocked on the sob in her chest. 

“I’m sorry little girl,” He ducked his head to be level with hers.

“Me too,” She whispered, stepping forward to wrap her arms around his waist and bury her head into his chest. 

“Hey, it’s okay, I’ve got a year and Sam and I agree that’s a pretty good time to kill as many sons of bitches we can and raise a little hell ourselves,” He ran his hands over her arms, calming her down.

“Yeah?” She mumbled into his shirt.

“Hell yeah,” He placed a kiss on the top of her head. 

Pulling back, she hiccupped out a laugh at the wet stain that now covered Dean’s shirt. Looking down at what she was laughing at, he shook his head, trying to dry out his shirt. Moving over towards her father, she kissed his cheek before being pulled into a hug by him.

“How was Adam?” He whispered.

Leaning back, she just shook her head, smiling at the soft smile and kiss on her forehead. 

“Well, at least this means on your last day, you get to sing ‘Highway to Hell’ and have it mean something,” She turned to face Dean, forcing herself to smirk.

“That’s not funny Ari,” Sam looked over at her, bitchface intact before winking at her.

“You’re right Sam, sorry,” She spoke slowly, wondering where this was going.

“Cause if Dean was going to sing anything it would be ‘Stairway to Heaven,’ much more ironic,” He stared at Ari’s bewildered face before starting to laugh. 

“Seriously you two,” Dean stared at the pair of them, groaning when Bobby started to join in.

“What? There’s no song called ‘Hells Bitch’” Bobby shrugged his shoulders.

“If we go down to Georgia maybe the Devil will come looking for you,” Ari suggested, smiling at the slight smile on Deans face. 

“Dean couldn’t play an instrument if his life depended on it,” Bobby shook his head.

“Now you are screwed,” She smiled over at Dean, sighing at the nod he gave her.

“Maybe I should start praying, see if God could send some help, preferably a hot angel” He winked at her.

“Our father, who art in heaven, please send your finest of class to save my dearest brothers ass,”


	10. Happy Tattoo Day

Knowing that this day was coming, unlike most girls on their 16th birthday, Ari wasn’t excited at all. Having to celebrate it without Dean was something she never thought that she would have to go through, knowing that he wouldn’t want to miss teaching her to drive. Sighing as she opened her eyes, she was pounced upon by her only Winchester left. Laughing, something that still felt strange, at the mop of hair in her face, she giggled at the bright smile that was on Sam’s face.

“Happy Birthday Ari! Your sixteen today and you know what that means, tattoo day!” He laughed, grabbing her and flicking her over his shoulder in a fireman grip, heading down the stairs. 

Hearing laughter come from the kitchen that wasn’t just her dads, she was unceremoniously dumped on the kitchen table, only to be hugged by a face of blonde hair, Jo. Smiling at her adoptive family, she grinned at her father, who kissed her forehead before dropping something cold and metallic into her hand.

“I know Dean wanted to be here to help you fix her up, but he decided to surprise you with her already done,” He smiled.

“The ’69 impala?” She stared at him.

“All yours kiddo, she is all good to go,” He smiled, laughing at the attack hug that came from her.

Sitting down to eat, she laughed at the face of Bobby and Ellen when Jo gave her a knife kit, pure silver and iron, perfect for hunting and kicking things in the ass.

“This one is pure silver and the carvings mean, ‘I will always watch over you,’ Dean wanted me to put it on there since, you know,” She sniffed, wiping her eyes to make sure that nothing leaked out. 

Giving Jo a side ways hug, they all ate in silence, the only chatter was of fond memories of Ari growing up in a house full of boys and her idiots that she loved dearly. 

“Before Sam and I head off, I was wondering if I could talk to you guys about something I have been thinking about?” She looked over all four faces, waiting for their approval.

“I’ve been thinking and I was wondering, if you guys weren’t overly concerned, if I could start going by the name Zeppelin instead of Ariana or Ari, I know this might not make sense but this is something I really want to do, in memory of Dean,” She looked up at Sam, who walked over and gave her a hug from behind.

“Of course kiddo,” Bobby nodded at her.

“No worries Zep,” Jo winked, her eyes slightly glazed.

“Zeppelin is a beautiful name,” Ellen rubbed her shoulders, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. 

Smiling back she headed upstairs to get changed, she chucked on a pair of shorts and a singlet, grabbing the design of the tattoo along with her wallet and keys for her car. Jumping down the bottom two steps, she chucked the keys to Sam, threatening him that if he scratched her at all, he would have hell to pay. Laughing at her, he followed her out the door, moving over to the driver seat of her impala. Keys in the ignition, he grabbed a cassette tape from the glove box, smirking at Ari’s raised eyebrow. Reversing down the drive way, he put the tape on, smiling at the road, as he put the car into drive and headed towards the tattoo parlor. 

“A long, long time ago, I can still remember how that music use to make me smile,”

Mouthing along to the lyrics, Zeppelin, smiled sadly at the lack of music that had invaded her life since Dean left it. Swaying along to the song, she looked over at Sam who was mouthing along as well, his voice teetering on teary.

“The day, the music died,  
So bye bye miss American pie,  
Drove my Chevy to the levy but the levy was dry,  
Them good old boys were drinking whisky and rye  
Singing this will be the day that I die  
This will be the day that I die,”

Chocking on her laugh and tears, she hummed along to the words, belting out the chorus with Sam, the mood in the car echoing on melancholic happiness. Staring out the window, her sight got blurry thanks to the tears that welled up in her eyes as the music of the final verse reached her ears. 

“No angel born in hell,   
Could break that Satans spell,   
And as the fires burned into the night  
To make the sacrificial light,  
I saw Satan laughing with delight,  
The day, the music died,”

Sniffing at the memory of the sight that hit her mind of Dean, torn and bloody and dead, she was pulled into Sam’s side, his free arm rubbing her arm, trying to sooth her like Dean use to. Pulling into the car park, Zep sat up straight, wiping her hand over her eyes, jumping out of the car and closing the door behind her. Heading into the parlor, she laughed at Sam holding the door open for her before heading over to the counter.

“Hi, I was wondering if you had any free…” Her voice trailed off from the laughter from Sam.

“Haven’t you figured it out yet, Dean didn’t want you to be alone, not today,” He winked at her, heading over to stand next to her at the counter.

“We have an appointment for Ariana Singer, I’m her legal guardian Sam, I believe my, ah, brother rung up to make the appointment,” His words almost got caught in the back of his throat. 

“Yeah, I just need both of your ID and the print in mind and then we are right to go,” She smiled at the pair, taking their Ids just to check their ages and names match their details.

“Okay, you are all good to go, now your brother Dean said that it was to be a basic anti-possession tattoo, is that correct?” She walked towards one of the back rooms, Zeppelin following behind her with Sam in tow, she was scared about the pain.

“Ah yeah, in the middle of my shoulder blades, but with one difference, I kind of would like this,” She handed the scrap of paper to the artist, who smiled and nodded before mapping out a similar print to stencil on her.

“Why the wings Ari, I mean, Zep?” Sam sat adjacent to her, out of the way of the artist but accessible to Zeppelins hand.

“Dean,” She stared at him.

“Dean?” He titled his head.

“He was always my guardian angel, and will always continue to be so, no matter where,” She looked down at the ground, smiling at the kiss on top of her forehead.


	11. I was getting better

Waiting for the pizza to rock up, Zep carefully unloaded her gun, taking it apart and cleaning it before reconnecting it all together, knowing that Dean would have been proud at her for the time and effort in which she could do this now. Leaning back on the bed, she flicked through the papers that her and Sam had printed off about the current hunt on Pontiac, some weird demon gathering that was about to be interrupted. Jumping at the knock on the door, she told Sam at she would grab it, moving to the table to grab the money for the food. Opening the door, her breath got caught in her throat and her eyesight blurry at the two figures in front of her. Closing the door, she leant against it, trying to control her breathing. Jumping at the hand on her shoulder and the knock from the other side of the door, she shook her head, backing up against the wall. Looking over at her, Sam opened the door, staring at Bobby and Dean before grabbing a knife and trying to kill Dean with it. Struggling against Bobby who was yelling at him that it was in fact Dean, he pulled away his knife, staring at his brother before pulling him into a proper Winchester hug. Staring at everything that happened in front of her, she leant her head against the back of the wall, staring at the ceiling trying to stop tears from running down her face. Jumping at the cough in front of her, she straightened up at the sight of Dean, alive and healthy and not bloodied, staring straight back at her, smiling and possibly glowing. 

“You son of a bitch, I was just getting better and then you,” She lunged at him, beating her fists against his chest. 

“It’s okay Ari, I get it, but I’m here, it’s okay, I’ve got you,” He dodged the next fist, pulling her into his arms, running his hand over her back. 

“I hate you,” She leant back to stare at him.

“I know,” He winked down at her.

“It’s nice to know when I came back to my loving family, you all try to kill me,” He looked over at Sam and Bobby.

“Well next time don’t be an idjit and get yourself thrown downstairs,” Bobby shook his head at him, Zeppelin hiccupping from crying. 

“So what are you two doing here?” Dean looked over at Sam, moving over to the couch, pulling Zep down beside him.

“There is, ah, massive demon party going on a,ah,round here and we are sussing it out,” She frowned at her hiccups. 

“Demon block party where I popped up, little bit suss,” Dean looked over at Bobby.

“You don’t know how you rocked up topside?” She looked up at Dean.

“No idea, first I thought Sammy here and then you, but after getting killed twice I figured most likely not,” He smiled down at her.

“You thinking demons?” Sam looked over at Dean then Bobby.

“What else has that much juice in and out of hell?” He shook his head. 

“Great,” She leaned back against Dean.

“What’s up Zep?” Sam raised his eyebrow at her.

“Nothing, I just hate those black eyed sons of bitches,” She half smiled at him.

“Zep?” Dean looked over at Sam, tilting his head. 

“Yeah? Oh right, ah yeah, I kind of changed my name to Zeppelin after you died,” She looked at the ground.

“Why?” He turned to face her.

“No reason,” She grinned at him.

“Ari…” He cocked his head.

“That’s not my name so I’m not answering that,” She smirked. 

“Zeppelin,” His voice sounding a bit similar to Johns.

“Fine, I did it in memory and respect of you, so there,” She crossed her arms, poking her tongue out at him. 

“I missed you to little girl,” He pulled her into a sideways hug.

“Shut up, I’m not little anymore, idjit,” She glared at him, shrugging his arm off her shoulders. 

“Always going to be little girl to me kiddo,” He punched her arm, smiling over at his family.


	12. You don't torture demons

Staring outside of the window in the living room, Zeppelin leant her head on the glass, sighing as the coolness flooded over her forehead. Pulling her legs to her chest, she wrapped her arms around them, moving her head against the backboard behind her. Listening to the calming chords of Led Zeppelin in her ear, she hummed along to his voice, thinking of what her stairway to heaven would be. Looking over at Dean who sat down at the other end of the makeshift bed, she smiled sadly at him, still a bit confused about him not being dead. Moving over closer, she tucked herself underneath his arm, placing her other headphone into his ear, closing her eyes and breathing in as he ran a hand through her hair. 

“So, Sammy told me that you broke up with Michael, what happened little girl? I thought you two really like each other,” Her breath got caught in her throat. 

“Ah, he apparently did like me, though, just not as much as he liked getting laid,” She laughed harshly. 

“Meaning?” His voice laced with control.

“He thought that a way to settle both of his desires was to continue dating me whilst screwing anything that didn’t care he had a girlfriend,” She shook her head.

“He cheated on you?” He turned her head to face him.

“Yeah?” She looked down at the ground, wringing her hands together. 

“I’m going to rip his lungs out,” He swore.

“Dean, its fine, I came home, I cried, Sam saw, then swore, then grabbed a gun and left. I followed, we found him, he was possessed as all humans are being this days, I may or may not have stabbed him repetitively with a holy water soaked knife and then Sam killed him, sad story, happy ending, the usual thing,” She smiled softly at him.

“I’m sorry Zep, you shouldn’t have had to deal with that in the first place, if I was here I…” He trailed off.

“What Dean? You would have realized that he was a dick? You would have hunted his ass down and soaked him in holy water, shouting christo while you threw salt at him? Dean, you couldn’t have know and even if you did, you don’t torture demons, I know you, you’re better then that,” She hugged him around the waist, placing her ear to his heart like she use to do when she was little. 

“You’re right kid, you’re right,” He kissed her forehead, picking her up into a bridal position.

Laughing at his idiocy, she allowed him to carry her upstairs to her bed, shaking her head as he picked up her teddy bear that was on her desk and leaving it next to her on the bed. Taking the seat from her desk, he placed it next to her bed, grinning at her as she raised her eyebrow and grabbing her blanket and covering her with it.

“What are you doing?” She yawned out. 

“What I always do kid, I’m watching over you,” He smiled.

“Have you even slept since you got back topside?” She turned to face him.

“Not really,” He shrugged.

Moving over on her bed, she lifted her blanket and patted the bed next to her, smiling at the dramatic eye roll that Dean gave her. Covering the both of them when Dean moved in next to her, she moved tedDean in between the pair of them, making Dean hug him before she started to hum ‘Hey Jude’ for him to fall asleep to. Noticing him close his eyes and his breathing evening out, she curling beside him, placing her hand over his heart just to make sure it was still beating.


	13. Can't help falling in love with you

Noticing her head falling down onto the pile of books in front of her, Zeppelin stretched her back and rolling her neck, cringing at the kinks that she could feel in her shoulders. Rubbing her hands over her eyes, she refocused her attention on the book in front of her, the words moving into each other to create much more interesting paragraphs. Being confused by the vibration coming from the table, she laughed at Deans jumping from his seat, nearly hitting the floor. Lifting papers from her father’s desk, she reached over for her phone, ignoring the mumbles coming from Dean.

“Hello?” She didn’t recognize the number.

“Ariana, is that you? Its Mrs. Milligan calling, Kate’s mum,” A sniffle was heard from the other end.

“Yeah it’s me, what’s going on? Is everything okay? How’s Kate?” She refused to speak Adams name, the jerk.

“You haven’t heard” Another sniff came through the phone.

“Heard what?” She controlled all emotion from her voice. 

“Kate and Adam passed away a couple of days ago, they found Kate’s body but were unable to locate Adam, the house, the house looks like it was broken into and the police believe that they probably surprised the robbers,” Mrs. Milligans voice cracking towards the end. 

“No,” Her heart thumping, wanting to leave and abort all. 

“Sweetheart, I’m so sorry for you to found out like this, but I was ringing to let you know that we are holding a small wake for them, only very close family and friends, I know how close you were to Adam, I know he would have wanted you to be there,” She could manage a small smile from the other end of the phone.

“Yeah, I will, ah, be there, when is it?” She coughed.

“On Wednesday, I hope that would give you enough time to get up here, and sweetheart, bring someone, I don’t want you to be driving on your own, I will worry about you,” She laughed softly.

“I won’t Mrs. Milligan, I promise, I will see you on Wednesday, bye” She hung up, her head reeling with what she just heard. 

Shaking her head, she sat up straight, putting her hands behind her head and breathing in and out in hits of 3. Looking up at the ceiling she hoped that her tears wouldn’t betray her, remembering the promise she made herself after Michael broke her heart. 

“Zeppelin, Zep, little girl, what’s going on? Hey, shush it’s okay, I’ve got you,” She heard him move in front of her, knowing that she really should speak rather then bottle it in.

“My friend, the closest thing I could have ever had to a real relationship, Adam and his mother have, um, passed away, that was her mum ringing me to let me know when the funeral is on, I need air,” Moving from her seat, she ignored the chair falling to the ground, heading straight for the backdoor and onto the porch. Her hands gripped onto the railing like a lifeline holding her afloat. 

Jumping at the arm coming around her shoulder, she allowed her body to move with the pull of Deans over to the swing lounge on the porch. Gripping onto his shirt, she buried herself against him, lifting her legs over his. Wrapping his arms around her, Dean rubbed her back, whispering calming things into her ears, kissing her head. 

“These two people, their last names weren’t Milligan by any chance?” Dean moved her hair out of her eyes and behind her ears. 

“Yeah, up in Minnesota, Adam and Kate Milligan, why?” She sniffed, rubbing her nose with the back of her hand. 

“Ah, Sammy and I were there, we got the phone call from a kid claiming to be him, by the time everything was figured out, Adam and Kate had been dead for a week, we guessed, we, ah, gave Adam a hunters funeral, he fought till the end kid, you should be proud of him,” He soothed her down.

“Sounds like him, sorry I didn’t tell you, John made me promise,” She looked up at him, his faced blurred by her tears. 

“Shush, it’s okay little girl, its okay,” He lulled her to sleep, promising to drive her up in the morning. 

Waking up in her bed, she became confused on how exactly she got there until she saw Dean sleeping awkwardly in her desk chair next to her. Getting up out of her bed, she grabbed closed and headed to her bathroom, jumping in the shower to try and wake herself up and to get rid of any tear marks on her face. After rinsing and drying herself, she chucked on her clothes, shorts and singlet for the drive to the Milligan’s, and moved back into her room, grabbing a bag to pack for the wake and night stay. Walking over to poke Dean, she laughed at his reaction, her voice sounding harsh and dry from her lack of sleep last night. Opening one eye at her, he smiled softly up at her, standing up and stretching before heading out of her room. Getting the last of her things she needed, she followed Dean down the stairs, moving over to kiss her father and Sam on their heads. 

“You okay Zep?” Sam tilted his head.

“Yeah, some, ah, family friends just passed away and Dean and I are going to drive up there for the wake, we should be home in a couple of days,” She smiled sweetly at both of them. 

“It’s Adams and Kates wake, her parents invited Zep up to join them, only very close family and friends,” Dean looked over at Sam.

“Right, you going to be okay?” Sam looked up at Zep. 

“Yeah, it think so, I’ve got Dean with me so I won’t be alone,” She chuckled, wiping her hand over her face, checking for anything teary. 

Moving into the kitchen, she made her and Dean a few sandwiches for the road trip, munching on a piece of toast before grabbing some bottles of water and chucking them into a bag. Saying bye to her dad and Sam, she followed Dean out to his car, giving him her stuff to put into the boot while she jumped into the passenger seat, putting to food bag behind her on the backseat. Looking over at Dean, she settled herself into the seat of the car, making herself comfortable for the7 hour drive ahead of them. Pulling out of the driveway, Dean told her to chuck any music on, looking over at her quickly at her laughing at the tape she had found.

“I remember making this tape, this was just when you popped back up from being hells bitch,” She grinned over at him, trying to let as much happiness soak through her. 

“Put her on and we will sing a long,” He grinned.

“You’re an idiot,” She shook her head at his near rhyme, putting the tape on and leaning back into her seat. 

“Oi, watch it little girl,” He quickly looked over at her.

“I’m fine Dean, stop looking over at me,” She raised her eyebrow at him.

“Alright, just checking, it’s just, I know we lose a lot of people with this job, but sometimes it’s okay to cry and be sad,” He reached over to ruffle her hair.

“I know it is, but the thing is, I haven’t spoken to Adam for about a year and a bit and even if I had been, he wouldn’t want me to wallow in his death, he would want to celebrate his life and remember all the good times and not cry, so that’s what I’m going, what he would have wanted,” She smiled at the memory of one of their last conversations. 

“When was the last time you saw him?” He turned onto the highway, softly singing along to Bon Jovi playing in the car.

“Just before Sam died, I was actually with him when you text me, telling me that he was gone, after that everything is kind of a blur, heading to my car, and driving straight to dads, our, ah, last conversation was short lived and the worst one we had,” She shook her head.

“Why? What was said?” He looked over concerned.

“Nothing, that’s the point,” She laughed dryly. 

Punching her shoulder softly, the pair fell into calming silence, the voice of Billy Joel filling the impala.

“Well they say there’s a heaven for those who will wait,   
Some say its better but I say it ain’t  
I’d rather laugh with the sinners than cry with the saints,   
The sinners are much more fun,”

Chocking back her tears, Zep looked out the window, trying to ignore the memories of her and Adam and the chorus that was playing throughout the car. Reaching over the change the sounds, she coughed up a laugh at the beginning riff of the next song beginning to play. Checking with Dean if he wanted a sandwich, she hummed along to the riff, reaching over her seat for a bottle of water and ham and cheese sandwich for both of them. Laughing at Dean belting out the first verse and chorus, she sipped on her water before putting it down at her feet, chewing away at her food before joining in.

“My mother was a tailor,  
Sewed my new blue jean,  
My father was a gambling man,  
Down in New Orleans,  
Now the only thing a gambler needs  
Is a suitcase and trunk  
And the only time he's satisfied  
Is when he's drunk,”

The rest of the trip consisted of them belting out songs and laughing at some of the cars on the road before Zep started giving Dean direction’s on how to get to Kate’s parents house. Pulling up in along side the driveway, she headed toward the house, Dean following behind with their bags. Knocking on the door, she was engulfed by the arms of Mrs. Milligan, her tears breaking down her face as she smiled up at the elderly woman. 

“Hey Mrs. Milligan, how are you?” She sniffed out.

“I’m doing better,” She smiled down, wiping away Zeppelins tears. 

“Now, who is this fine gentleman behind you,” She moved aside, allowing both of them to enter before closing the door.

“Dean, I’m…” He was cut by Zeps voice.

“He’s Adam’s half-brother, John Winchesters son,” She smiled over, taking her bags off Dean and heading up the stairs to the room that she was directed to go to. 

Heading back down, she moved into the living room, waving at some of Adam’s cousins before being sideways hugged by Luke, Adams best friend. 

“Hey Luke, how you doing?” She muffled into his shirt.

“What was that?” He ruffled her hair.

“Jerk,” She punched his shoulder.

“That’s not nice, this is a place of memorial,” He mocked her.

“You and I both know if Adam was here he would have done the exact same thing,” She raised her eyebrow at him.

“That is true, but alas, earwax,” He put his hand over his heart, wiping away a fake tear.

“Nice quoting dumble-dork,” Dean moved over to them.

“Thanks, I was proud, now Zep, please tell me who this fine gentleman is?” He winked over at her.

“This is Dean, Adam’s older straight half brother,” She stared at him.

“Of course, they all are,” He winked back.

“And you are?” Dean interrupted them.

“Luke, Adam’s best friend and failed matchmaker,” He grinned.

“Failed matchmaker?” Dean tilted his head slightly. 

“Well you can’t really match two people together when one is dead,” He shook his head.

“Adam and…” Dean trailed off.

“Ariana, two A’s in a pod,” He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her into a hug once more.

“I’m sorry Ari, I knew how much he cared about you,” He whispered into her ear.

“Thanks Luke, really,” She smiled at him, pulling away and joining the rest of the family.

After most of the family and friends left, one giant tackle hug from Luke later, it was just her, Dean and Mr. and Mrs. Milligan left, Dean and Mr. Milligan cleaning in the kitchen while the other two sat and spoke on the couch. Moving over to the small wooden cabinet, Mrs. Milligan bent down to collect two small items from the bottom shelf. Walking back over to Zep, she sat down next to her, taking one hand in hers and placing the items in her lap. 

“I know how much you two meant to each other, whether you can admit that to yourself or not, I don’t mind, but do, did, know my grandson and I know that he would have wanted you to have these,” She patted her hand, wiping away a small tear that leaked from the corner of her eye. 

Giving Mrs. Milligan a sideways hug, she looked down at her lap, chocking up a laugh at the framed photograph that Adam used to keep next to his bed. Picking it up, she ran her hand over his face in the photo, smiling at the memory of the photo being taken.

“I was 14, he was 16, it must have been the night before his prom and I wanted to know what a prom was so Kate had taken me shopping for a dress and then that night he picked me up from the spare bedroom, dressed in his best suit and we had a picnic under the stars and then he stood up and took my hand and pulled me from my seat into his arms. I remember him singing softly in my ear so I would have a tempo to follow, I think it was “Can’t help falling in love with you,’ John and Kate were watching from the backdoor and John had a camera with him and took the photo. It was the best night of my life,” She wiped away the tears in her eyes, smiling at Dean and Mr. Milligan who came to join them in the living room. 

“This was what he wanted to give you for your 16th,” She smiled as Zep picked up the small box from her lap, opening the lid and gasping at the ring inside.

Running her hand over the curled arrow with a heart head, she felt the tears forming in her eyes, sniffing as they trickled down her face. Putting the box back on the table, she wiped her hands over her face, thanking Dean for the tissues that he passed her.

“There is an inscription as well,” Mrs. Milligan pulled her into a hug, rubbing her hand up and down her arm. 

Picking the box back up from the table, she lifted the ring out of the box, reading the words that were inscribed on the inside, To love blind is to love true. Feeling herself well up, she placed the ring back in the box, putting it onto the table before curling into Dean’s side.

“Hey, what’s wrong little girl?” He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. 

“The inscription and the ring are connected with each other. He, ah, knew that my favourite story was that of Eros and Psyche and the ring matches Eros’s arrow and the words are what he use to mock me with when I would read the story instead of listening to him,” She muffled into his shoulder. 

“He really was a Winchester,” Dean chuckled. 

“What?” She looked up at him.

“Buying a girl a ring based off her favourite story, it’s a smooth move,” He poked at her sides. 

“It’s not like that Dean,” She shook her head, sitting up straight.

“You sure?” Mr. Milligan piped in.

“I, ah, it doesn’t matter now,” She looked at the ground.

“Hey Dean, do you mind if we head back tonight, I know that it isn’t fair…” She laughed at the hand raised at her.

“No worries at all, I will go and grab our stuff and we will head off,” He kissed her forehead, heading out the room. 

“I’m sorry, I just need to be in my bed tonight and with my dad, I guess,” She looked back at the ground.

“Sweetheart, it is no worries at all, just be safe driving back home and ring us when you get there and know that you are always welcomed back,” She leant down and kissed her cheek.

“I will,” She stood up, moving towards the front door with both Milligan’s in tow. 

Hugging both of them, she laughed as Mrs. Milligan brought Dean into a hug, kissing both of his cheeks before Mr. Milligan gripped his hand tight in a handshake. Heading out the door, she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. 

“He cared for you, more then he would ever tell a soul, you were in his heart and never lost your spot, my dear,” Mr. Milligan whispered into her ear as he gave her another hug.

Staring at him, she leant up and kissed his cheek, smiling and promising to return with Dean soon. Heading over to the car, she chucked their stuff in the back before jumping into the front seat. Car in drive and music playing, she skipped a couple of songs until one filled the car. Looking over at Dean, he just nodded, eyes on the road, and his arm around her shoulders, singing along to the words playing through the speakers.

“Wise men say, only fools rush in, but I can’t help falling in love with you,”


	14. I don't know whether to slap or kiss you

Grabbing the groceries from the backseat of her car, Zep made a beeline for the back door to the kitchen, obviously her car or her yelling didn’t seem to make the boys think that she needed help. Managing to open the door, she slammed it closed with her foot, dumping the food in her hand onto the kitchen table, silently praying to Cas that the pie she bought Dean would get slightly squished. 

“That is not a very lovely thing to wish to happen to pie, Zeppelin,” So apparently Cas is earth side, this can’t be good. 

“Yeah I know, but if some people would have come to help me, then the pie wish wouldn’t have been…” She walked into the living room, all words cut from her mouth as she took in the people in the room. Her dad, Dean’s angel and three, three, Winchesters, aww crap.

“Adam?” She stared at the boy sitting on the makeshift bed. 

“Hey Ariana,” He stood, moving to the centre of the room. 

“I don’t know whether to slap you or kiss you,” She still could quiet come to believe what was happening, then again he is a Winchester, and they never stay dead for long. 

“Well, if I get a choice,” He smirked at her.

Rolling her eyes at him, she walked over in front of him, smiling sweetly at what was, is, the one good thing in her life, raising her hand and swiftly slapping him across the cheek. 

“Its good to see you too, Ari,” He raised his hand to cheek, glaring at the smirk on her face. 

“Man up, you’ve been alive for how long? That shouldn’t have hurt one bit,” She shook her head. 

“Its not my fault…” He flinched at the hand being raised again, before his eyes widened at the sudden mouth that enclosed his for a brief second.

“I should die more often,” He whispered, earning him a slight kick to the shin and laugh from Dean behind him. 

“Ah, um, I’m going to ah go put food away, yeah,” Her eyes widen at the realization that she had just kissed Adam, a Winchester, in front of his brothers and her father. Turning around, she headed straight for the kitchen again, shaking her head and mumbling to herself, Adam is really going to be smug about this. 

Listening to what was being discussed in the living room, she managed to make out the fact that Adam had been pulled from heaven and placed earth side to become one with Michael and worn to the prom in promise of being with his mum, who he was with. Blushing at what his heaven was, she smiled at the memory of the party, thanking whatever dick angel was listening that he didn’t go into details of the night, not that anything bad happened, rather good. Cursing to herself at the stupid blush that she could feel on her cheeks, she whipped her head around at the laughter coming from the edge of the kitchen. Staring at Adam leaning against the frame, she poked her tongue out at him, looking over that the lack of other Winchesters, father or angel that were occupying the other room, great. 

“What?” She raised her eyebrow.

“Nothing, you look good Ari,” He winked at her.

“Thanks, you don’t look so bad for a once dead guy, and by the way, its Zeppelin now,” She rolled her eyes at the raised eyebrows from him.

“Zeppelin?” He cocked his head to the side.

“Ah yeah, it happened after Dean went to hell as a sign of respect for him,” She smiled softly, looking at the ground. 

“It suits you,” She lifted her head, gasping at the minimal distance between them.

“Yeah, I like it too,” She smiled, her blush reddening.

“God I missed you blush,” He ran his thumb over her cheek, cupping the side of her head in his palm.

“I haven’t really had much chance to blush,” She whispered out.

“What?” He tilted his head.

“Nothing, so how are you dealing with all of this,” She removed herself from their moment and went to sit besides the kitchen table, diverting to the fridge to grab a beer and coke.

“Its manageable, I can tell those two boys mean the world to you and vise versa, which in a weird way means that they do want to best for me, I think,” He sat down at the kitchen table, opposite to Zeppelin.

“They do, want the best for you, which is why they will tell you to say no and that you can go and live your life and not be stuck in this one, its not that they won’t want you here, its more that they want the best for you as its too late for them, for us,” She smiled sadly. 

“Yeah see, it was mum and me, you know that, and then it was you, mum and me. Now that mums gone, you and I guess, them, are all I have left, so if that means I get to join my families business and become a hunter and kill things and save the world, then it looks like I’m becoming a superhero,” He winked at her, laughing as if to try and drive the tension away from them. 

“You always did manage to make me smile when there was no reason to,” She whispered, mostly to herself. 

“If it’s the end, why not smile, it might confuse the hell out of some demons,” He winked at her, Zeppelin stared at him bewildered before bursting out laughing, smiling when he joined.

Watching the laugh turn into a yawn, she stood from her seat, and headed down the corridor, getting out a pillow and blanket before moving back to the kitchen. Watching as Adam moving their empty bottle to the bin and washing up, she smiled at how well he already fitted in around here. Moving into the living room, she set up his bed for him, jumping at the arms that wrapped around her waist and the lips against her cheek. Sighing into the embrace, she smiled at the soft thank you that was whispered into her ear, unwrapping herself and wishing Adam a goodnight. Heading up the stairs, she started to think that this could work out, second chance, second life, second happiness. 

Well, that was until she headed back downstairs at the sounds of harsh whispers speaking about how the angels had taken him after he tipped them off to where he was. Moving into the living room she saw the empty bed that Adam had been asleep in when she turned off the lights, her mind going into overdrive with the constant thought plaguing it, it was a lie, all of that for a lie.


	15. I'm on a Highway to Hell

Looking around the place that Balthazar had just zapped her to, she remember the one thing that he had told her before she left, kill everything and anything that gets in your way. Purgatory was the place where everything unholy and evil went after its death and the number one dangerous place for a human, especially a hunter. Gripping her knife tightly in her hand, she checked her pocket for the note that Balthazar had given her that had an enochian spell on it for her to get Adam, and maybe Sams soul, out of here. Moving at the sounds of bushes ruffling behind her, she headed straight for the creek that Balthazar had told her run to the rocks which opened to hell. Listening for the sound of water flowing, she barely moved from her mark when she was almost jumped by a wendigo, man they are ugly, jumping out of the way of its claws and slashing at its neck, a good thing about anything is it can’t really move if its got no head, thanks Dean.

Shuddering at the amount of blood that spurted from it and onto her, she reminded herself not to have mouth open down here, especially near vamps, this wasn’t going to be easy sailing. Humming whatever song moved in and out of her head, she spotted the river from a couple of trees away, moving down to wash her hands and face before moving along it, dodging or killing anything evil that came her way. Rolling her shoulders and stretching her neck, she barely had time to duck out of the way of something jumping at her. Rolling along the dirt ground, she hissed at the rocks that were trying to embed themselves against her back, her main priority being don’t get killed. Looking up at the thing that was trying to kill her, she gasped at the quick axe that had dislodged the monsters head from its shoulders. She pushed the rest of the body off of her, jumping up and gripping her knife tightly as she tried to figure out the next play. 

“You’re welcome by the way darlin’” The vampire smiled, her eyes not trusting him quiet yet.

“What was that? And why did you kill it and not let it kill me?” She spoke careful, being weary of the distance she was keeping between them.

“Leviathans aren’t your usual monster, they live down here, figured why not take a few out while I can, as for saving you, no human comes in here voluntarily unless they are after something, figured I would see what it was before deciding what to do next, just like your doing I guess,” He smiled at her, showing his fangs.

“I’m looking for Hell, more importantly Hells Cage, I’ve got a few friends who got caught in bad crossfire and ended down their with two not so nice archangels, I figured I would go pop them out while I can, and kill a few monster, again, on the way,” She smiled sweetly back.

“That’s very brave of you, dangerous, but brave,” He smiled, this time retracting his fangs.

“Its rare when those two don’t correlate with each other,” She lessened her grip on her knife, still keeping distance between them.

“Well in that case, I may offer my company to Hells Cage with you, I know the way and you look like you could use a buddy,” He put his hand out.

“Why should I trust you?” She looked at his hand and then back to him.

“First rule of purgatory, don’t trust anyone,” He smiled.

“You’re on, vamp,” She smirked.

“Its Benny, and what should I call you darl,” He smiled, retracting his hand back.

“Definitely not darl, its Zeppelin,” She grinned, this may work. 

“Right then, in that case Zeppelin, we should probably move on, this place isn’t somewhere you would want to stay in the same place for too long,” He started to move towards her, moving in front as if protecting her from oncoming attacks.

“Yeah, I’m starting to get that, you know the way?” She moved directly behind him, looking out and listening for anything at all.

“Indeed I do little miss, right this way,” She continued to follow, moving between the trees and sticking to the shadows, weary of all the things in her mind that live in shadows. 

Humming along to the music in her head, she smiled at the raised eyebrow from Benny, who was looking at her oddly, she laughed and started to sing aloud, not overly caring about what monsters hear, she would probably kill them anyway. 

“Living easy, living free,   
Shes an angel on a one way ride,   
Asking nothing, leave me be,  
Taking everything in my stride”

She swung her axe, a token she picked up from a dead demon, and made sure that the cut was clean and precise, no reason to get a dead alive thing pissed.

“Going down for the time,  
My friends are going to be there too,  
I’m on a Highway to…”

Her voice broke off as she was blocked by the ghoul in front of her, her mother and father. Trying to control her breathing, she was struck with a fist coming into contact with her cheek, knocking her over onto the ground. Pushing herself up from the ground, she let her hunter instincts kick in, fueling her fight with the anger and hurt that she bottled up from her years of living with her biological parents. Blocking the next hit, she kicked the ghouls legs from out of her, knocking her to the ground before raising her axe and cutting off the head of the perfectly made up mother that she once had. Turning to face her father, she heard the growl come from her voice at the two ghouls still in front of her, Adam and Kate. Laughing at the sheer ridiculousness of the whole event, she winked at Benny, who had taken down Zeppelins father and was sizing up against Kate, and lunged for Adam, dodging his swinging fist and managing to get a punch to the side of his cheek and a kick to his stomach. Gaining to upper hand in the fight, she flipped Adam over her shoulder, twisting his arm and smiling at the break, leaving him the whimper on the ground as she grabbed her axe and hacked head from shoulders, staring at the mess of dismembered parts around them. Looking up at Benny, she shook her head and continued towards the entrance, sighing at the memories that were wanting to take over her mind. 

Heading forward, she felt Benny follow behind her, coughing at the sudden silence that fell onto them.

“You don’t have to tell me kid, but you should tell someone, bottlin’ that stuff up ain’t good for you,” He put his hand on her shoulder, turning her to look at him.

“They were the ghouls that killed my parents and the other two were a family friend and the boy im going to save, I just kind of forgot that when it was said that this is where all things come to die, it meant the ones that affected me,” She sniffed, smiling as Benny pulled her into a hug.

“You’re very sweet on me, Benny,” She laughed up at him.

“You remind me of my daughter, tough red head who loved this world and never backed down from what she wanted,” He smiled back, starting to walk again to the entrance.

“What was her name?” Zep followed behind, giggling at the protective nature that Benny had towards her.

“Tess, you would have been good friends with her,” He turned to smile back, before moving forward, jumping down a couple of rocks before turning and helping Zep down them carefully. 

Winking at his partner, they spotted where the river and rocks met, Zep stretched her back, if this was a battle, she was about to enter a war. Nodding to Benny’s silent question, the pair moved towards the rocks, Benny moving the first one and being sucked into the empty void which she soon followed. Landing against something hard, she looked over at Benny, who was currently dealing with the demons who had been on watch, eyeing her to stay in the shadows and out of sight. Doing as Benny said, she smiled that the similarities between Benny and Dean, sighing at the fact that the two men would never meet. Watching Bennys movements, she followed, hoping over grates and demons, and moving amongst the shadows at plagued Hell, she could understand how Dean could never sleep after first going topside, this place and the screams are enough to drive anyone insane. Barely missing the small little stairway that Benny headed down, she hummed quietly to herself and Benny, she followed him down the stairs, listening to his explanation of the different levels that they were passing and the types of men and women who would be within them. 

Jumping down to the last steps to avoid the pit fall from the broken ones, she stayed directly behind Benny, ducking through a doorway and down a corridor that was painted with things and pieces that she really didn’t want to know. Moving down to the right, her humming got louder as fear started to creep into her, feeding off her like a parasite. Trying to stop her shaking, she ran into the back of Benny, who had stopped outside a frozen ice gazebo, Hells Cage, standing besides him, she crept forward, continuing her humming, hoping that it might catch Adam and Sam off. Moving up to the cage, she noticed that both Michael and Lucifer were engaged in a battle of wits, she called out to Adam, who looked up scared and horrified at her, noticing him nudge Sam’s soul awake, the pair crept towards her, careful as to not being caught by Michael of Lucifer.

Winking at her two Winchesters, she pulled out the small scrap of paper from Balthazar, moving her hand into the cage and gripping Adams with it, saying the small words on the paper, a flare of red wrapped itself around them, allowing her to pull Adam towards her. Not realizing how much force was needed, she pulled Adam towards her, the pair tumbling onto the ground, outside the cage, him straddling her and staring at her bewildered. Hearing a loud bang from inside the cage, she pushed Adam off of her and run to the side where Sam was currently trying to hide from the tortures of Lucifer. Noticing Michael nod at her, she saw him take on his brother, yelling for her to go, her arm gripping Sam as she recited the words and pulled his soul to freedom, both falling to the ground next to Adam. 

Smiling at her boys, she cut both of them off with a tight hug and promise of explanation once topside. Standing up, she pulled Adam towards her, moving her arm beneath his shoulder to help him stand as Benny did the same for Sam. Moving back to the corridor, she shuddered at the thought of heading back, praying that the things that moved to get her had gone to prey on something else. Smiling over at Sam, she continued to hum as the pair followed Benny and Sam up the stairs and out of Hell into Purgatory and out to freedom. Zeppelin hugged Benny before giving him her axe, saying that he needs it more then her, the boys shaking hands with him, thanking him for all that he had done, Zeppelin gripping Sams arm and muttering a spell that would protect his soul within her before being zapped from minor hell and back to Earth. 

Getting back to Bobbys, she placed Adam back on the bed that he was first taken from, ignoring the stares from Bobby and Dean and headed down to reattach Sam with his soul. Heading back upstairs, she moved to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water for both her and Adam before moving into the living room to seat next to Adam. 

“What?” She stared at all three men in the room.

“How? What? When?” Dean tried to spurt any question out.

“Purgatory and Hell, no deals, you’re welcome, that all?” She stared at them, laughing at the bewildered look on all their faces.

“You were singing ‘Stairway to Heaven’ while we were in Hell,” Adam turned to look at her, she grinned at him, bursting out laughing at the whole situation, all three others joining in with her. At least she’s got her boys back.


	16. We need to chat

Sitting at her dad’s kitchen table, Zeppelin ran a finger around the top of her coke bottle, sighing at the lack of sleep that’s invading her life. Every time she would close her eyes, images from purgatory and hell would flash through her thoughts and dreams, something she really didn’t want to remember in her life. Resting her elbow on the table, she leant her head in the palm of her hand, closing her eyes, waiting like they all were for Sam to wake from his soul being put back into his body. Leaning back in her chair, she opened her eyes at the sound of the chair opposite from her scuffing against the floor. Smiling at her company, she quickly sat up straight when he didn’t smile in return. 

“How’s Sam?” She hoped that his appearance wasn’t to do with the lack of response to Sam getting souled up again.

“He’s fine, still asleep, Dean is down there with him now so nothing to worry about,” He offered a glum smile.

“Okay? So what’s wrong with you then? Still getting nightmares from Hell or the ghoul attack,” She hesitated to ask, hoping it would cause him to start crying, again.

“No, sleeping kind of well actually, well, as well as a Winchester can sleep,” He shook his head.

“Then what’s with the sad look, you look like it’s the end of the world and we just stopped that from happening,” She bit her tongue from saying anything else that could cause more tension between the two. 

“You and I need to have a little chat Ari,” Adam stared straight at her, his fingers gripping at the neck of his beer. Ah, there’s the tension back, she had been trying to avoid this since they arrived topside with Sams soul inside her arm. 

“About what? And its Zeppelin,” She smiled wearily.

“You’re always going to be Ari to me, but that doesn’t matter, why did you save me? Why didn’t you let Dean or even tell him, or your dad, what you were doing?” His words spurting out from his mouth, his voice hinting at an undertone of anger. 

“What, I have to tell Dean and my dad every little thing I do now? You know that’s not me, you of all people should know that,” She matched his voice. 

“That doesn’t matter, all I want to know is why?” His grip getting tighter around the bottle. 

“And I want to know why you said yes to Michael,” She clenched her teeth, trying to control her emotions, the lack of sleep and this conversation was something that really shouldn’t mix. 

“That doesn’t matter,” He whispered. 

“Then neither does my reason,” She spat out. 

“Yes it does,” He ran a hand over his face, the lack of sleep showing in his features.

“Why?” Her voice rising.

“Because I’m not worth it,” He shouted back, the room filling with their heavy breaths that echoed through the silence. 

Shaking her head, she stood up, letting her chair to fall against the floor as she headed straight for the backdoor and outside, needing fresh air to calm and cool her down. 

“Don’t think we have finished, you’re not walking away, not this time,” He followed her outside, tugging on her wrist, pulling her to a stop. 

“What do you mean ‘this time’? When have I ever walked away from you?” She glared at his accusation. 

“You left Ari, you just walked out of my house without any explanation as to why, you just said sorry and ran from my home,” He glared back at her. 

“When the hell did I do that?” She challenged him.

“You were 16, I was 18, and you, I don’t know if you got scared, if you didn’t want whatever it was we were heading to, but all I know is you got up, packed your things and ran and never looked back. I died thinking that you hated me, knowing that the last words between us weren’t good ones, do you know how much that hurt, thinking that the one good thing I had in my life didn’t want me back, I guess I really am a Winchester,” He started to pace around the dirt patch garden that was her backyard, his hands running through his hair and over his face, his expression pained to match his voice.

“I didn’t run away, I got a phone call from Dean that said Sam had just been killed and that he was going to do whatever it was to get him back. I left here to try and talk some sense into your brother but by the time I got there, he had already made the deal and had a year left. That’s why I left, not because I didn’t want you but because I needed to save my family. So don’t you dare try and pinpoint this on me, you know a phone call works two ways and I’m pretty sure I remember you not answering yours when I needed you to. Dean was dead and I had nothing, Sam wasn’t talking, dad was drinking and I was alone, I called you when I needed you the most and I got nothing in return, leaving you sucked but needing you was too much. When your grandma told me that you and your ma were dead, I couldn’t breathe, you talk about having one good thing in your life well guess what, you’re mine and you were gone, and I had no way of getting you back. Then when you did rock back up topside, you were here for all of one fucking day and then you went and said yes to those sons of bitches, just as if everything we had been through meant nothing to you. So you may be a Winchester but I’m the one who has to deal with your crap, that is nothing a 19 year old should have to do, all that guilt and depression weighing down on me and I got no life boat,” She copied his pacing once he had stopped, shaking her head to make sure that any tears that threatened to fall down her face didn’t, she didn’t want this right now, no matter how much they needed it.

“You want to know why I said yes to him, it wasn’t for Dean or for Sam or even to help save the world. It was so that you would be safe, if the world went to hell, which they thought it would, it was so that at least you would be safe. I made Michael promise me that before saying yes to him, seeing my mum could wait, but seeing you in that much pain and agony was something I couldn’t go through, not again,” He stepped forward so that they were closer to each other, sighing as she retreated back.

“Well I guess your pain didn’t quiet work considering I had to see you being worn like some grade b prom dress by sword douchebag. Now, since we are apparently in an honesty type of mood and you shared yours, I went to hell to save you because I needed you, I needed you here, and I needed you back. Dean and dad were dealing with shit of their own and I wanted my, you, back and I didn’t care the cost.” She snarled at him, furious with herself for letting tears fall down her cheeks. 

“Ariana,” He took a step forward towards cautiously. 

“Don’t, don’t do a complete back flip and all of a sudden care, I can’t and wont go through that again,” She put her hands up to warn him.

“Do what again?” He titled his head. 

“You know exactly what, don’t play ignorant on this, anything but this,” She wiped way any loose tears that had escaped her barricade. 

“It’s the same, you know,” He offered a small smile. 

“No its not, this is one thing I can control and I refuse to let it control me again,” Her voice breaking towards the end. 

“Control what?” He silently started to move towards her, backing off every time she looked up at him.

“Love, all it is ever good for is breaking your heart and shattering all hope you have, and I’m done with it,” She stared at him, her breath hitching at the lack of distance that had come between the two of them.

“Yeah, well I’m not,” Adam took one more step forward, wrapping his hand around her neck, crushing their lips together with the heat from their words moulding through their mouths. Wrapping his other arm around her waist, he pulled her flushed next to him, smirking at the soft sigh that broke through her voiceless words. 

“You’re a dick,” She leant her forehead against his, nipping his nose.

“But I’m yours and that’s all that matters,” He grinned down at her.

“That was beautiful you two, really, I’m all chocked up,” The pair turned to look up at the porch, Zep death staring at the sight of Dean with his hand to his heart, wiping a pretend tear from his eye. 

“Bed time you two, and separate ones at that,” He smirked down at them, turning to head back inside.

“I hate your brother,” She whispered.

“Yeah, but grateful your not related to him,” He started to walk back up the stairs, keeping his arm around her waist.

“I heard that,” They both muffled their laughs at Dean’s outcry, ah family.


	17. Climbing a Stairway to Heaven

Heading out from the bar and making their way over to her impala, Zep smiled at the arm that was pulling her closer to warmth, Adam. Leaning in against his touch, she pulled her keys out of her leather jacket pocket, moving over to the driver side, unlocking the car and sliding into the drivers seat. Reaching over to unlock the passenger door, she sat back up straight, sliding keys into the ignition and waiting for the engine to warm up. Letting Adam pick the music, she drove out of the bars parking area, and drove along the empty highway, heading a little bit out of town the a small off road dirt passage she had seen when they headed in for the hunt.

Pulling to along side the shadow of the trees, she turned off the engine, getting out of the car and jumping up onto the hood of her baby. Smiling at the close of the passenger door and the body that moved next to her, she allowed herself to be rearranged by Adam, his arm around her waist and her head resting against his chest. Looking up at the stars, she felt goosebumps rise on her arm as Adams fingers brushed against her arm. Smiling at the kiss against her temple, she leant up to brush her lips against his, biting his bottom lip slightly. Smirking at the growl coming from her boyfriend, she moved closer to him, brushing her mouth back and forth from his, tugging on his top lip before blowing air against his mouth. Moaning at the pressure from his hands tightening on her hips, she sighed at the lips moving against her neck, his tongue swirling at the injunction between her neck and shoulder. 

Pushing against his chest, she moved from the hood of the car to the back of the car, opening the back door and sliding into the backseat of the car, counting the seconds before Adam moved to join her. Leaning over the front seat, she from the cassette tape she had made the night before, pushing it into the player and turning the car on to allow it to play. Moving back, she felt two hands on her waist, turning her and causing her to straddle Adams lap. Smirking at the lust blown pupils that she was sure mirrored her own, she moved her hands under his shirt, running her nails down his stomach and through his belt loops in his jeans. Nipping at the thumb that was ran over her mouth, she sucked on his bottom lip, grinning at the moan that she felt vibrate through his chest. Moving her hands up his chest, she leant back, allowing him to pull his shirt over his head, giving her more skin to mark, bite and play with. Both of their tongues become locked in battle that would compete to that of what was happening in heaven, their mouths trying to mould into each other to form and bring them as one whole. Sighing at the hand that was gripping the bottom of her neck, tugging slightly at her hair, she moved her hands to copy his, both gripping on the edges of his hair, tugging his face up, giving her room to mark his neck with silent brands of mine.

“Ari,” He moaned at the mouth that was licking words into his skin. 

Grinning at the state that Adam was already in, she slowly bucked her hips into his, creating heat and fog within the car. Moving her lips up his neck and along his jaw, she rejoined their lips together, Adam quick to take control of the tempo of their mouths, his hands moving down her shoulders and arms and up her singlet, moving the fabric from her and to the floor. With the feel of skin against skin, the pair moaned at the grinding hips, Zep happy to take control of that, loving to test which sounds she can rip from her boyfriend. Moving her hips to the slow tempo of ‘Stairway to Heaven’ coming from the player, she moaned at the lips against her neck and shoulders, his mouth humming along to the lyrics from the stereo. With heat building within her, one of her hands moved above her, pushing against the roof of the car, trying to create a harder grind between the pairs of jeans that are restricting both of them. Her other hand gripped onto the back of his neck, her body shuddered from the licking and biting on her earlobe, Adams voice singing against her ear. 

“And if you listen very hard,” His hips bucking into hers, emphasising the word very.  
“The tune will come to you at last  
When all is one and one is all  
To be a rock and not to roll”

Her moans mixed with his, their bodies shuddering against each other as the last words of Robert Plants voice echoed through the impala.

“and she’s climbing a stairway to heaven,”

Leaning her forehead against his, she hummed at the hands rubbing against her lower back. Humming to the next song that reached her ears, she leant back, trying to find her shirt on the ground. Being pulled back against Adams chest, he moved both of them so that they were lying down against the backseat of the car, pulling his jacket over the both of them.   
“Lets just stay here for a while,” He whispered against her neck.

“Why? Cause you want to talk about love?” She sung along to the music.

“Hmmm, maybe, maybe we could try and find you a heaven,” He started to bite against her neck.

“You bounce back fast,” She rolled over to face him.

“Hot girl, hot car, hot Zeppelin,” He mouthed against hers, rolling on top of her, pinning her to the backseat.

“You really want to play that game?” She smirked at him, bucking her hips into his.

“Baby I could work all night, believe I’ve go the perfect tools,” He smirked down at her, moving his body in line with hers. Moaning at the lips against the sensitive parts of her skin, she ignored the fog that was steaming against the windows, gripping the handle on the door at the grinding from her boyfriends body and the popping of her jeans. She will just tell Dean they got stuck in traffic, no use having him have to threaten Adam, again.


	18. What's up Cas?

Sitting around the living room, Zep leant against the back of Dean’s legs, her lack of sleep from purgatory and hell catching up on her. Sighing at the hand running through her hair, putting her to sleep, she blinked twice at the sound of feathers ruffling in the room. Smiling up at Cas, she quickly jumped up and took the seat next to him on the makeshift whatever it was, smiling at Dean as he grabbed a chair and moved it in front of a saddened angel. 

“What’s up Cas?” Dean rested his hand on his shoulder. 

“Heaven,” Cas mumbled to himself.

“Was that a joke or are you being serious?” Zep raised her eyebrow, looking between Cas and Dean.

“Both, Heaven is situated above us and also it is the source of my current problems,” He offered her a small smile. 

“What are the dicks with wings doing now?” He sat back in his seat, crossing his arms. 

“Raphael is currently trying to reinitiate the apocalypse that you just stopped. He is, as you would put it, ‘hell bent’ on trying to make it succeed this time, no matter the cost in humans or apparently angels. I know understand why Balthazar went into hiding, these issues are not for us to take into our own hands,” He shook his head at the ground.

“What can we do to help, Cas?” Zep placed an arm around his shoulders, running her hand over his arm.

“Nothing, you have already sacrificed so much for my kind, it would be unfair for me to ask for more,” He moved to stand and zap out of the room.

“Woah, woah, woah, you’re not going anywhere man, your practically family now and that means we stick together, no matter what,” Dean stood up, moving in front of Cas.  
“Dean…” Cas stared at him, Zep rolled her eyes at the intensity that still happened every time they went off in their own little sex eye off. 

“No, you died for us, that means you’re with us whether you like it or not,” Dean stared back, apparently both of them ignoring Zeppelin in the room. 

“It’s true Cas, you’re one of us now, and we’re all we’ve got so we got to look out for each other,” Zep looked up at them, smiling at them both, moving to sit cross legged on the lounge. 

“Thank you Zeppelin, that is very kind of you,” He smiled back down at her.

“Great, I make the kind gesture and you get the thanks, great family bonds here guys,” Dean shook his head, moving into the kitchen to grab something from the fridge.

“Dean, we all know that you two have that profound bond thing, it’s like angel destiny,” She smirked at him, grabbing the coke bottle offered to her.

“It has nothing to do with destiny, it was a simple matter of the fact that I was lucky enough to be the angel that was able to go into the pits of hell and save the righteous man, something that I was honoured to do and would do again if it meant saving my “family,” Cas stared at both, looking confused as to their laughter. 

“Seriously man, don’t ever change,” Dean put a hand on his shoulder, handing Cas a bottle of beer.

“Dean, I don’t drink, this has no affect on my vessel,” He stared at the bottle.

“Doesn’t matter man, just stay and join us for dinner,” He removed his hand, moving to sit down. 

“Dean, I should really get back to heaven, I do not know how things are up there,” Cas moved to wing up and out.

“Please Cas, just stay, a bit,” Dean looked over at him, ignoring the smirk and raised eyebrow from Zep. 

“Dean I…” He turned to face the commotion coming from the kitchen.

“Burgers and beer, how does that sound?” Adam walked into the room, staring at all three of them.

“Ah, Adam, this is Cas, you kind of met him when he raised you from your grave and when he raised Sam from the cage, he just really likes to raise Winchesters, Cas this is Adam,” Zep headed into the kitchen grabbing the groceries and putting them into the fridge and cupboards, this was going to be a long night.


	19. I don't want him to die

Waiting in front of her fathers’ room, Zep tapped her foot impatiently against the plastic tiles of the hospital, wanting for someone to come and tell her that everything was going to be fine. Tapping her hands against the metal bench, she felt Adam wrap his arm around her shoulders, entwining her tapping hand with his other hand. 

“He’s going to be fine, he always is,” He kissed her temple. 

“But what if he’s not? What if the bullet actually hit a critical part of him and he isn’t going to be fine? What if he, if he dies? What do I do then?” She turned and buried her head in the crook of his neck. 

“Then you cry, you mourn and you go out there and kill the son of a bitch who did this to him,” He soothed her, rubbing his hand over her arm. 

“You’ve been spending too much time with your brothers,” She sniffed out. 

“I thought that’s what you wanted,” He poked her side.

“Shut up, asshat,” She glared at him, wiping her hand over her eyes. 

Feeling a shiver run up her back, she smiled at Adam taking off his jacket, moving it over her shoulders, before running his hands over her arms to warm her up.

“I don’t like hospitals at all,” She shook her head.

“Neither, they remind me of my mum,” Adam looked at her, smiling softly. 

“I miss your mum,” She frowned.

“Me too,” He kissed her temple.

“She would have loved Dean and Sam,” She thought about the kind hearted woman that used to tell her embarrassing stories about Adam.

“She really would have,” He looked over at her.

“Would have given Dean hell for almost killing himself all the time before wrapping him in a hug, and she would have been so proud of Sam getting into college and would have given him ice cream after Jess died,” She sighed out at the thought of what a nuclear family would have looked like for them.

“She loved you too, kept on nagging at me to ‘finally ask that girl out before someone else does,’ John did as well,” He leant his head on her shoulder. 

“Wait, John wanted you to ask me out?” She stared slightly bewildered at him.

“Yeah, why?” He tilted his head. 

“It’s just that he…” She was cut off by a cough from behind her.

Turning around in her seat, she looked up at the nurse who gestured for her to follow her through the glass doors.

“We will give you a moment to say goodbye to your father,” The nurse patted her shoulder, ushering all three Winchesters out of the room. 

Grasping her fathers hand in hers, she sat down on the chair next to his bed, moving to rest her forehead on their linked hands, praying to Cas to come and save him. Sitting up straight, she felt hot tears run down her cheek, not caring about any marks they were leaving on her shirt as they fell from her face. Standing up, she moved over to kiss her fathers forehead, leaning hers against his as a silent sob ripped through her chest. Feeling two arms wrap around her waist, she turned and buried her head into Adams chest, allowing all tears to fall and dry her out. Straightening up, she moved out of her boyfriends embrace, giving Dean and Sam a shaky smile. 

“You were always my hero dad, never the man that your father believed you to be,” She turned and grasped his hand again, yelping as it gripped her back.

“pen,” Bobby’s raspy voice whispered out.

“I haven’t got one,” She smiled as Sam headed over one that he always kept in his pocket. 

Reading the numbers that he was writing upside down on her hand, she wiped her free hand over her eyes, cringing at headache that invaded her head.

“Numbers?” Zep stared at her father.

“Fix it or I’ll haunt your ass,” He smiled at them.

“Dad, don’t say that,” She chocked out.

“You are the proudest thing of my life, idjit,” He smiled, eyes closing and breath coming to a stand still.

Sighing at the sound of the monitor streaming a constant beep, she nodded her head to herself, turning around and heading straight out the room and towards the hospitals entrance. Moving outside, she leant on the rails, breathing in and out just like her father had taught her. Jumping at the hand on her shoulder, she turned around to face Dean, wrapping her arms around him and sobbing into his chest.

“It’s okay kiddo, you and I both know what that old man’s like, he’s never going to leave us,”


	20. You smell like detergent

Sitting back in the couch on Rufus old home, now hers and her boys new one, Zep flicked through the channels, enjoying a couple of nights peace without her two idiots bugging her. Their search for Dean, and Cas, had really started to take its toll on all three of them, each one of them now opting out on certain hunts to relax at home and read through books and files that Bobby had kept copies of to try and figure out where Dean was. Leaning back into the corner of the couch, she chucked the remote to the other side, grabbing her tedDean, one of the few things savaged from the Leviathan bonfire at her house, and watched the animated gods party and idly gossip amongst the screen. Humming along to the music, she barely missed the sound of rustling and footsteps from outside the door. Moving silently over, she grabbed the bottle of holy water plus the bottle of detergent from besides the door, one in each arm ready to spray her intruder. Hiding behind the door as it creaked open, she swiftly kicked the figure onto the ground before spraying both parts of the bottle onto… Dean.

Staring down at the slightly wet Dean, she smiled sweetly at him, spraying both of the bottles onto herself, before grabbing put her knife. Raising it to her arm, she slightly cut into her skin, enough to demonstrate that she was completely human, before bending down and grabbing his arm. Sliding his sleeve past his elbow, she quickly nicked his skin, her eyes widening at the lack of pain or flinching coming from him.

Standing up straight, she offered a hand down to Dean, grasping his and pulling him up and into a hug.

“You smell like detergent,” She muffled into his shirt. 

“Wonder why, get out of purgatory, get home and get attacked by a Singer, sounds pretty familiar,” He stared down at her, reaching up to ruffle her hair. 

“Purgatory?” She moved over to the couch, turning the tv onto mute before turning back to Dean who opposite to her on the couch.

“Yeah, turns out if you stand next to an exploding dick you end up wherever he does,” He shook his head at her.

“Where’s Cas?” She tilted her head.

“Cas, he, ah, didn’t make it out,” He sniffed, holding back whatever emotion threatened to expose itself.

“Dead or unknown?” She bit her lip.

“Alive and still down there, the stupid sonovabitch,” He coughed out a laugh. 

“Dean, it’s not your fault, I’m sure you did everything you could to get him out, you never know what’s going on through that angels brain,” She half smiled at him.

“True, I did get to meet your pal Benny down there, teamed up with him and even got him out,” He smiled over at her. 

“You met Benny and got him out?” She stared at him bewildered. 

“Yeah, he knew this porthole that allowed humans an escape from down there, ‘cept he wasn’t human, so, he figured he would help me find the angel and I will help him get out, on the promise that he wouldn’t slip,” Dean looked over at her. 

“He won’t, not Benny, he, he has a good heart Dean, and that’s something rare, especially in something that’s heart doesn’t beat no more,” She bit her bottom lip, grinning to herself. 

“He asked about you, and ‘that boy of yours.’ I told him that after certain words were exchanged, you two, you in particular, got your crap together and decided to give the whole relationship thing a go, something that has been going strong for about three years now,” He grinned over at her, laughing at the bitchface that looked like a copy of Sam’s. 

“Ha ha, very funny asshole,” She rolled her eyes at him.

“What, I’m hilarious,” He stared at her, half smiling. 

“Yeah, hilarious,” she stared at him with a deadpan expression on her face.


	21. Heya Benny

Walking into the small café that was in the heart of the small town, Zeppelin headed over to the service counter, sitting on one of the bar stools waiting to be served. It was a rare week when the she had nothing to work on, the boys deciding that she could stay home and rest and they would go and take care of the hunt down south for her, meaning that she would be needed there in about two days or so. Looking down at the menu, she smiled up at the waitress who was waiting to take her order.

“Just a very strong coffee and piece of pecan pie please,” She smiled back.

“No worries sweetheart, anything else I can get you?” This was why she loved coming to small off beat cafes, everyone was welcoming and friendly, no rude customers or jerk waiters hitting on her. 

“Actually, there was one more thing, I was wondering if a gentleman called Benny worked here,” She leant her elbows on the counter, resting her head in her palms, hoping that this was the right place. 

“He certainly does, he’s just out back at the moment but should be in shortly, you a friend of his,” She asked, her back turned from Zep as she made the coffee.

“Yeah, he, ah, helped me out a while ago when I was going through hell,” She smiled, laughing to herself.

“We’ve all been down that road sweetheart, here you go, coffee and the finest piece of pie that you will ever eat,” She handed her the coffee and food, before yelling in the back for Benny.

“What you yelling for?” Benny’s southern accent coming from the kitchen.

“You’ve got a visitor,” She winked, moving bout the café to serve the other patrons. 

“Zeppelin, what do I owe this lovely visitor for?” Benny moved over so that they were facing each other, not overly wanting the rest of the customers to hear their conversation.

“I heard that you got out and wanted to come visit you, let you know what’s going on down my end,” She smiled sweetly at him.

“That’s very kind of you darling, why don’t we move over to that free booth over there and you can catch me up on all that’s been happening,” He grabbed an extra cup of coffee plus hers before heading over, Zeppelin following behind with her pie. 

Sitting down in the booth, Zep sipped on her coffee, taking at bite of her pie before trying to think of where exactly to start in recounting her life from purgatory to here for Benny.

“So Sam, the boys soul we saved, is all better, he and Dean plus the other boy who I originally went down to save are currently on a hunt at the moment for so weird monster who likes killing people for sacrifices to gods that aren’t listening. I take it Dean must have told you a couple of things once you two figured out who the other was?” She took another bite from her food, man this thing was delicious, she should probably get some for Dean before she heads back. 

“He told me that you and Adam are giving that relationship of yours a real thing and that Sam and his soul were doing just fine,” He smiled down at her, sipping his coffee, trying to act as normal as a vegetarian vampire can in a café. 

“Yeah, it will be coming up to three years this year, which for a Winchester is incredible and me is unbelievable,” She blushed at the fact that she had managed a healthy relationship for this long. 

“From what I saw darling, you two kids have got it bad for each other, you keep that up and you will be set for life,” He raised his mug as a salute to her.

“Thanks Benny,” She clinked his mug, drinking the rest of her coffee down.

“So, that Dean of yours and his angel, what’s going on between them two?” He raised his eyebrow at her sigh.

“Just don’t, we have no idea where Cas is since he didn’t rock back topside with yourself and Dean and Dean is pretending not to brood but he is brooding real bad and its getting on all of our nerves to the point I think Sam or Adam might kill him and I just want to find Cas and chuck him and Dean somewhere tight and confine so they have to talk or kiss or something,” She shook her head at Deans idiocy.

“I remember watching those two and hearin’ Dean’s prayer to him every night and thinkin’ how could one man have so much faith in another,” He shook his head.

“Its because that amount of faith goes both ways, you probably didn’t see it in purgatory but the amount of faith that Cas has in Dean made him rebel from heaven and his family, all for Dean, its phenomenal how much those two rely on the other coming to their aid and prayers, I think Dean loves Cas more then pie or the impala and that’s a big thing for him,” She laughed at the sheer adoration that Dean has for the food in front of her and his baby. 

“You make sure those two work it out, for both their…” Benny raised an eyebrow at the noise coming from Zeppelins side of the table. Laughing at his confusion, she grabbed her phone out of her pocket, rolling her eyes at the name on the screen.

“Ah speak of the devil and his brothers vessel may call, what’s up Dean… yeah… how did you manage… Of course it wasn’t your fault that you pissed off a witch you decided to… you’re right, its not funny, its hilarious… nah, I’m not busy, I can come and save your asses as usual, always at the beck and call of you boys… yes, I will bring food, and no I wont forget pie… bye Dean,” Shaking her head as she hung up from the hunter, she sighed before stretching and standing up from the booth.

“Sorry Benny, looks like the Winchesters are a little bit off with their mythology and have seemed to piss off one witch, three fauns and gorgon of sorts, I have to go but before I do, think I can get some pie and burgers to go?” She smiled at him, grinning at the laughter that came from his chest. This was a much better meeting then the last time she saw him.


	22. Angel Cooking Session

Jostling around the kitchen gathering various pots and pans needed, Zeppelin looked over the table to the worn out ex-angel. Smiling at the sight of him in Deans ‘borrowed’ clothes, she hummed to herself as she collected the ingredients for their dinner tonight. Cas had stated to her beforehand that he wanted to help around the bunker and also wanted to learn to cook. Both she and Dean had offered straight away with her offering to teach him the basics and then Dean taking over for the more complicated tasks, baby steps into humanity. Placing all the ingredients and pots on the table, she looked up at the cough across from her. Raising her eyebrow at the nervous nature that had slightly shaken Cas’s form, she smiled sadly at the new state of her friend. 

“What’s wrong Cas?” She tilted her head, a trait she had managed to pick up from him. 

“I was just wondering what it was that you needed my help with to do with the preparation for tonights dinner,” He wrung his hands nervously around themselves.

“Sit, watch, learn, Cas, that’s all you gotta do tonight.” She smiled at the small nod and smile that had graced his lips. 

Moving to turn the stove on and wash the potatoes under the sink, she continued to hum along the radios classic love song period. Teaching Cas was a slow process, it involved both making him aware of the dangers of the kitchen since with was now human and the fine delicacies of cooking and health precautions. Washing her hands and informing Cas of the care that must be taken to prepare food, she zoned out of her surroundings and focused on making sure that he understood all that she was saying.

“So you need to make sure that…” She was cut off from the annoyance from Cas’s face. 

“I was an angel of the lord once Zeppelin, I do understand the basics in bacteria and the human anatomy and the precautions that one must take to stop any unhealthy viruses from entering our system,” Cas stared blatantly at her. 

“Yeah Zeppy, one thing us ex-angels know is the fact the humans can get sick quite easily,” Turning her head that the awful nickname, she was shocked at the ex-angel standing in the doorway, and the one behind him.

“Gabe? Michael? What, I mean, how, no I mean, What the hell are you doing here?” She shook her head, moving to sit down next to a very still Cas.

“Well sweetheart, when the angels took the swan dive, so did we, raised up from hiding, flightless, well, I did, this one here rose from the cage, lost the devil on his shoulder and found me instead,” He jerked his thumb to Michael behind him.

“And what, Dean just let you two waltz in here with no questions asked?” She tilted her head.

“Sammy boy, not Dean-o plus the other Winchester that was once worn by brother-dearest here,” He smirked.

“This should be interesting, so, I take it that you are staying here and going to help,” She raised her eyebrow.

“Mmmmaybe,” He shrugged.

“Yes, we want to help what was wrongfully done to our kind by Metatron, Castiel, we do not blame you for what has occurred, as Sam explained it to us, you were tricked out of your grace and the first to fall. Metatron was wrong to do what he did and he will be punished, I can assure you of that brother,” Michael stepped forward, slowly moving towards Cas.

Opening his mouth to say something, Cas quickly closed it, shaking his head as if stopping tears from falling down his face. Jerking forward, he wrapped his arms around his brothers waist, sobbing into his chest as mumbled words of ‘sorry,’ ‘trickery,’ and ‘blame’ were heard by only those in the kitchen. Watching Gabriel join his brother in soothing their youngest, Zep smiled to herself, moving back around the kitchen table to continue with making dinner.   
Grabbing a chopping board and knife from the drawer, she moved the rest of the ingredients closer to her, starting to chop and peel the needed things for the salad. Noticing two shadows out of the corner of her eye, she assumed that they were the oldest Winchester boys, watching over their angels, until the two figures moved closer to the hug and joined. Lifting her head to see who had now joined her and the fallen in the kitchen, her breath stilled as she made eye contact with Balthazar and Lucifer standing side by side their brothers. Gripping the knife in her hand a little too tightly, she cursed when the blade met her finger, the sight of the devil in her kitchen a little bit too overbearing at the moment. 

“Son of a bitch,” She moved over to the sink, running her hand under the water before wrapping paper towel around it to stop any more bleeding. 

“Zeppelin, what’s the matter?” Cas moved over to her, lifting her finger to inspect the cut.

“Nothing Cas, just didn’t expect a fallen angel reunion in my kitchen to involve Satan, that’s all,” She let out a shaky laugh. 

“That’s racist,” Lucifer piped in at her comment.

“Seriously, you killed me and I get in trouble for calling you Satan,” She rolled her eyes at the sheepish smile on his mouth.

“You killed Zeppy,” Gabe whacked his older brother over the head, shaking his in the process. 

“In my defense, I thought she was doing to die anyway with the whole apocalypse happening, and then it didn’t and she’s alive, so I call that a great end to the day,” He smiled down at his little brother. 

“Thanks, I think,” She shook her head at the absurdity of the whole situation. 

“You’re welcome, so since this is all beautifully awful, what’s for dinner?” Lucifer clapped his hands on Cas’s shoulder, leading his brother to the stool he was sitting on before taking the one next to him. Taking to other seat besides Cas, Michael sat down with Gabe in tow, leaving Balthazar the other seat besides Lucifer, looks like this cooking lesson just became a session.


	23. They need time

Showing the ex-angels to their new rooms, Dean refused to show any form of emotion on his face, this wasn’t the time for them, it was the time for him, for Cas. Leading them down the multiple of corridors and passages, he led them to a string of bedrooms which all met in the middle with a common lounge area. All three Winchesters and Zeppelin agreed that they should have their own area to be able to cope and recover as a family, and in their own time, join the humans and learn to adapt and grow into humanity at their own pace. Cas had already been with them for a couple of weeks and was still recovering, readjusting his life and actions to more subtle and human like. It was painful to watch as someone so graceful was torn from his and left to nothing on the earths ground. Had he not had the Winchesters, he would be outside with his Bretheren, under bridges and in homeless shelters, surviving on what he could and hiding from those who blame him for their fate. 

Making sure that each of the brothers were okay, Dean informed them of where the bathroom closest to them was and that if they wanted to, the library was always open to them to take whatever they wanted to read. He also left some journals on the table in the living space in case any of them wanted to jot down any memories that they were afraid of losing or information that they believed to think viable to the hunters. Looking over each of the fallens form, Dean curled his fist into a ball, making his knuckles turn white, at the broken shape that the fall had left Cas in. He had put all the blame onto himself and it didn’t help that some of his brothers, dicks, had also blamed and hunted Cas as well, rather then listening to him and learning the truth. While it took Dean some time to find his friend, after punching him in the face for leaving, he pulled him into a hug and told him that everything would be okay. Thankfully Cas hadn’t left him yet and his family was here, something that gave Dean a slight bit of hope that they could get out of this, together. 

Leaving them to sort out whose room is where, Dean headed back to the living room where Zep, Adam and Charlie were sitting cross-legged playing arts and craft. This was one of the more therapeutic parts of hunting, making of the fake badges, licenses and anything else they needed. At the moment it was ex-angel central, creating birth certificates and any forms of identification that they might need. Zep and Adam were, with the help of Sam who was lying on the couch, making the certificates and ids whilst Charlie then hacked into certain governmental institutes to make the fakes into more realistic. Smiling at the sight of his family together and mostly healthy and happy, Dean moved to sit down next to his youngest brother, offering to help with the copying and pasting of photos. Pasting the photo onto the card, Dean raised an eyebrow at the last name that Zep had chosen to give them five brothers. Looking over to his little ‘sister’ he was confused by the knowing smirk that was on her face, her eyes slightly mischievous, something that has started to become much more common lately. 

“Yes old man?” Her smirk turning into a bright grin.

“Where the hell did Gassagen come from? And I’m not that old,” He frowned at the smirk returning, she really needed to control those smirks cause little sister or not, he was tempted to slap it off. 

“Right, whatever you say Dean-o,” She smiled at the laugh coming from both Sam and Adam at the nickname that she had picked up from Gabe.

“If you value your car, you won’t call me that again,” He smirked back at her, knowing exactly what she loved most in her life, she really was a lot like him. 

“You wouldn’t dare touch my baby, you hurt mine, I’ll break yours,” She glare at him.

“I’m dating an idiot,” Adam mumbled, shaking his head at his girlfriends actions.

“Oi, you’re the one who’s a Winchester,” She turned to tilt her head at him.

“And as a Winchester, my word is gospel,” He smirked, laughing at the eye roll that Zeppelin gave him. 

“Whatever, you all know you would be screwed without me,” She flipped her hair dramatically, continuing on with writing up the certificates with Charlie’s help and ignoring her boys. 

Laughing at the idiocies of his family, Dean was caught off by the chuckles that were coming from the arch way into the living area. Stretching his head, he smiled at the five ex-angels standing and leaning against the frame, obviously just observing the hunters in their more comfortable environment. 

“We didn’t want to spoil that beautiful moment,” Gabe chuckled.

“It truly was glorious to watch,” Lucifer wiped a pretend tear from his eye.

“And you called me an idiot,” Zeppelin looked over at Adam.

“Hey, at least your pretty,” He smirked, jumping up and ducking around the couches and any standing humans from any swings that were coming from a chasing Zep. 

“Its okay sweetheart, I’ve got him,” Balthazar chucked an arm around Adams head, pulling him to stop.

“Thanks Balthazar,” She smiled sweetly at him.

“Yeah, jeez, thanks,” Adam mumbled out.

“Suck it bitch,” She smirked.

“I’ll tell you msadfds,” His response was cut of from a swift kick to his shins.

“Nice kick baby girl,” Dean put his thumbs up in approval of his brothers opinion.

“Thanks Sam,” She moved over to the couch, placing her legs in Sams lap. 

“What is it that we have interrupted?” Michael moved to sit on the sofa adjacent to Sam and Zep, Lucifer and Gabriel moving over to join him. 

“We are just fixing up your birth certificates and ids, just in case anyone asks you guys for proof of id, you can flash them these,” Dean looked over at the three fall archs slouching on his couch.

“Yup, first names are the same, except for Lucifer who is know Luke in the real world cause no parent would ever call their child that, sorry, and then your last names are all the same since you guys are actually brothers,” Zep explained to them all, running her hands through Adams hair who was sitting on the floor, leaning against her couch. 

“Which reminds me, what the hell does Gassagen mean?” Dean turned to look at her.

“It means angel in enochian,” Cas moved to sit down next to Dean, picking up his id card.

“Yeah, just cause you don’t think you are one doesn’t mean its true Cas, I kinda figured this could be a good reminder,” She smiled at her fallen friend. 

“I-Thank you Zeppelin, this is more then I could ever ask for,” His eyes welling up with tears.

“You guys are family now, we all got to look out for each other,” She looked over to Dean, winking at his nod of approval.


	24. Some things are meant to be

Slouched over one of the tables in the library, Zeppelin stared at the book on the Knights of Hell in front of her, rereading the same lines over again, trying to grasp exactly what it was she was reading. Closing her eyes and leaning back in her seat, she ran a hand through her hair, rolling her neck and shoulders, stretching her back in the process. Staring down at books for hours on straight was a one of her least favourite parts about being a hunter. Shooting and killing things was great, getting her ass served to her was not but it was almost always better then sitting and reading non-stop. Wanting nothing better then to get out and shoot something, other then a Winchester, she knew why the research was somewhat important, especially with the queen bitch running around raising hell, she really needed to stop hanging out with Crowley, no matter how good of tea he made. 

Turing her neck to the creek of the door being opened, she smiled at the ruffled look of Adam coming into the room. Leaning into his hand against her cheek, she raised her eyebrow at his hand reaching down to entwine their fingers, pulling her to a standing position. Tilting her head at his actions, she followed his into the middle of the room, laughing as he spun her under his arm and into a slow dance stance. Listening to him hum nothing, she rested her head on his shoulder as he started to slowly move in small circles around the room, his hum turning to lyrics being sung into her ear. 

“Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can’t help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay, would it be a sin,  
If I can’t help falling in love with you”

Grinning at his ridiculous actions, she blushed at the tighter pull around her waist, minimising the distance between them to nothing but fabric. Humming along to his singing, she sighed at the slight romantic nature that Adam managed to bring out in her. 

“Like a river flows, surely to the sea,   
Darling so it goes, something’s are meant to be   
Take my hand, take my whole life too,   
For I can’t help falling in love with you”

Leaning up to face him, she leant forward, resting her forehead on his, shaking her head trying to rid her face of the smile that wouldn’t leave. Grinning at the grin that was mirrored on Adams mouth, she leant forward to peck his lips, closing her eyes and joining in on their moment singing.

“Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes, something’s are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life to,  
For I can’t help falling in love with you,  
For I can’t help falling in love with you”

Continuing to dance around, she almost missed the words that were dancing across her mouth.

“You know, since you are pretty much already a Winchester, we should probably just make you an official one,” He smiled at her.

“Hey, I like being a Singer, it makes me able to say that all Winchesters are idiots without insulting myself,” She giggled at that hands brushing across her hip.

“Yes, but Winchester is so much better, we should just change it to that, make things more official,” He winked at her, removing his arms from her waist and slowly heading out the room.

Staring at her boyfriends retreating figure, she tilted her head, trying to figure out why he was so interested in changing her last, oh you son of a bitch.

Chasing after him, Zep headed into the living room where the rest of the family was sitting watching something on the television. Ignoring any looks that she would probably be receiving, she stared at the wicked grin that was stuck on Adams mouth.

“DID YOU JUST PROPOSE TO ME?” She stared bewildered at him.

“Did you know that the ancient Greeks use to throw an apple at the ones they intended to marry?” He leant against the doorframe, smiling at her with a glint in his eye.

“So? You don’t just tell someone to change their last name as a way of proposing and then leave the room!” She shook her head, her eye twitching at the sheer absurdity of him. 

“Yeah, but your you and lets face it, that’s much better then any overly romantic thing that you would have hated,” His grin softening.

“And the leaving?” She prompted him.

“That was just fun,” His grin turning to a smirk.

“I’m marrying an idiot,” She shook her head, trying to grasp on the last ten minutes that had just occurred.

“You’re what?” He slowly started to walk over to her.

“Yes, okay? I will freaking become a Winchester,” She waved her hand nonchalantly at him.

“You do realise that you just said yes, right?” He slowed his voice.

“Yeah,” She matched his tone.

“Babe?” He stared at her.

“What? Do you want me to throw an apple at you?” She smirked.

“You’re an idiot,” He shook his head.

“Yeah well, I am becoming a Winchester,” She grinned, shuffling over, before wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

“Yeah you are,” He whispered into her hair.

“Look, I’m really happy that you two are making this thing official, but I really don’t want to know or see what happens behind the newly engaged doors,” Dean shouted over from the couch.

Looking over to at Dean, Zep poked her tongue out at him before removing herself from her boyfriend, fiancés, embrace, only to be pulled into a tight hug from her moose. Pushing against him, she laughed at the joy she saw in his eyes, a thing that had been missing in a while, maybe since things are so bad, a little good could be a great thing.


	25. Family don't end with blood

Lazing around the library, Zep flicked through the wedding magazine that Cas had bought her, laughing at the ridiculousness of the whole thing. Tossing it over her head, she turned at the swearing that came from the same direction. Raising her eyebrow, she watched both Michael and Lucifer walking over to her, taking a seat either side of her, with Lucifer grabbing her feet and putting them in her lap. Michael moved slightly, allowing her to lean against him, trusting them was becoming much easier, with time. Laughing at the tickle of her, she gave a swift kick to Lucifer, making him laugh at her actions. Smiling at the devil, she shuffled around, making it easier for the three of them to fit on the couch, crossing her legs over and laying back into the back on the chair.

“What are you two up to?” She turned her head to both of them, watching them look at each other, trying to figure out how to word their question. 

“We wanted to know about how it was that you came to be with the Winchesters, we know from what Castiel has told us that you were departed from your family at a very young age but he wasn’t sure how and we were interested as it was something that we are familiar with,” Michael stared at her, ruffling his hand through her hair.

“Ah, that story, ‘fraid boys it’s not that much of a fun one, sorry,” She refused to stare at either of them, rather picking a random spot on the wall in front of her. 

“Have you ever told anyone?” Lucifer piped in.

“No, it’s something I’ve repressed till I can no longer feel a thing about it,” She sighed, looking down into her lap.

“In that case, we are all ears as you humans say,” He leant back into the corner of the couch. 

“You’re human as well Satan, you really want to know, why?” She turned to face Michael.

“We want to understand what it truly means to be human, to be family, without being blood,” He half smiled.

“Yeah, dads famous words, kay, so my parents weren’t really at home when I was little, I mean, not many kids have to put themselves to bed and cook their own dinners at night at the age of 4 but I did. The worst part about that was the fact that they weren’t out working or making money, rather, they were out spending it and wasting it away, and if they weren’t doing that, they were ignoring me or arguing. I remember one bad night they got into an argument about my existence and at the time I didn’t really understand, but know, that kind of crap you don’t need to hear, ever, especially not from your mother.” She shook her head at the memories that she had blocked out.

“Zeppelin, im so sorry,” Michael chucked his arm around her, giving her a side ways hug.

“Its fine, Dean kind of helped me realise that not all things my parents said were the normal thing that any parents said to their kid. Anyway, so, my parents weren’t going to win any parental awards for the five years of hell, sorry, they put me through but their deaths matched their personalities, horrible. They were, um, they were acting stranger then normal, they were almost acting like humans, which was weird in itself, and then one night they um, they were what was meant to be lighting candles and one of them fell over and, anyway, a fire broke out and um, I managed to get out of the house, but not before I saw, the um, real thing that started the ah fire. There was a ghoul dressed as my mother and a bloodied version of my father fighting against John Winchester. It was one of their hunts and I was lucky enough to be found by my dad before the fire, or rather, the smoke, could get into my lungs,” She wiped away the tears that were falling from her right eye.

“Um so, the Winchesters really saved me, a lot more then just away from the fire, but they kind of raised me and taught me what it was to be, well, me again, and I owe them a lot for that. Plus it means I get to kill any evil son of a bitch that walks my way,” She coughed out a teary laugh, being pulled back against Michael, who was humming a low hymn.

“Go to sleep sweet girl, we may not be proper angels but will always be looking over you,” She smiled softly at the two boys before feeling herself being lowered onto the couch, a blanket being placed on top of her.


End file.
